Alchemy
by Kanomi
Summary: Una vez más era suya. Era más de lo que podía ofrecerle. Más de lo que se podía permitir. Minako/Rei.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

El sol de la tarde se colaba por la vaporosa tela que cubría la ventana, apenas abierta. La luz daba un tono naranja cálido al rosa pastel que adornaba las paredes, brindando un torrente de emociones al inerte color.

Artemis gruñó incómodo, sintiendo un rayo de luz directamente en su cara. Estiro sus extremidades, desperezándose sobre la acolchada superficie de la cama, con cuidado de no rasgar con sus garras el edredón.

El felino abrió un solo ojo, mostrando un vibrante color azul, que se fijo de inmediato en las figuras silenciosas de las cuatro chicas frente a él.

-Ya era hora de que despertaras...-Le reprendió una voz mandona a su lado. Luna lo miraba punzante con sus grandes ojos castaños. Era la clase de mirada iracunda que solía dedicar a las chicas cuando hacían algo inapropiado. Intentó hacer caso omiso al reproche que podía ver en ellos.

-Lo siento, la patrulla de anoche se extendió bastante y no dormí lo suficiente- Sonrió con disculpas. Luna negó con la cabeza y aparto la mirada, fijándose en la ventana, como hipnotizada por el fácil ondear de las cortinas con el viento.

Había aceptado la excusa, eso era obvio. Artemis intentó no sonreír. No iba a admitir a su compañera, con el riesgo a ser tachado de holgazán, que la cama de Usagi era mil veces más agradable que el cesto en el que solía dormir cuando se encontraba en la habitación de Minako.

Pensando ahora en las chicas, era extraño el inusual silencio que inundaba el cuarto.

Normalmente, las sesiones de estudio que organizaban eran únicamente un pretexto para poder estar juntas un rato más, en una situación que no implicara un nuevo peligro para la tierra. Y aunque Ami de verdad las obligara a estudiar un rato durante el día, siempre terminaban tendidas en el piso, riendo, regularmente a costa de las dos rubias del grupo.

La pequeña joven, de cabello corto azulado, estaba justo frente a él. De no ser el rápido movimiento de sus ojos tras las gafas y el frecuente cambio de página que provocaba en el grueso tomo en sus manos, juraría que había quedado congelada en su sitio.

Su concentración parecía inmensa, lo bastante para ignorar el ocasional quejido de Makoto, a su derecha, borrando constantemente con la punta de su lápiz las respuestas de su cuaderno de ejercicios. De vez en cuando suspiraba y miraba de reojo a Ami, pero sin el valor de distraerla para que la ayudara un poco.

Artemis intento sonreír cuando un bostezo interrumpió su gesto. Con pereza se dejo caer de nuevo, esta vez sobre su lomo observando de cabeza el rostro serio de Rei.

La chica parecía casi desinteresada en lo que estaba leyendo, mordiendo ligeramente la punta de su bolígrafo de forma inconsciente. Sintió su mirada y sus ojos violetas se clavaron en el. Cuestión de segundos y le dedicó una breve sonrisa señalando con su pluma en dirección a su derecha.

Artemis supo entonces la causa de tanta ausencia de desorden.

Usagi respiraba profundamente a un costado de la mesa, abrazada a una enorme almohada rosada y balbuceando incoherencias entre sueños y ronquidos.

También, siguiendo su mirada por el piso, hasta donde se encontraba el regazo de Rei, observó las largas piernas de Minako extendidas, su cuerpo recargado ligeramente en la morena.

Sus manos sostenían una revista, cuya portada se encontraba plagada de letras brillantes y rostros atractivos fluyendo por el largo y ancho. Sus facciones se encontraban ocultas tras de ella, pero podía adivinar su expresión emocionada, aún si estaba inusualmente callada.

Tal vez tenía que ver la posición en la que se encontraba (solía leer sus revistas boca abajo, con las piernas en constante movimiento), o que su compañera de cotilleos se encontraba inmersa en el mundo de los sueños.

Artemis sabía que esa paz no duraría mucho. Bastaba con que la joven rubia terminara o perdiera el interés en la revista para que se quejara de lo aburrida que estaba. Rei entonces le reclamaría que se pusiera a estudiar en lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo. Usagi despertaría, uniéndose a la batalla que empezaría entre Mina y Rei. Ami finalmente saldría de su trance para intentar tranquilizar a las chicas y Makoto viendo la oportunidad perfecta, se ofrecería a preparar unos bocadillos para terminar de calmar los ánimos y terminar esa reunión tranquilamente.

Era casi como una rutina, pero siempre se sentía como algo nuevo sucediendo entre ellas.

Vio que Minako bajaba su revista, con una sonrisa enorme plasmada en su cara, para terminar arrojándola sobre la cabeza de Usagi, en una pequeña variación de como suponía iba a despertar la que pareciera su gemela.

La joven en el piso se sobresalto, parpadeando confundida y cuestionando con un suave _"¿Mamo-chan?"_ lo que había pasado.

-¡Ahora si conseguiré novio!- Exclamó la rubia de la nada, estirando sus brazos, con cuidado de no golpear a Rei quien ignoró su arrebato.

-¿A qué viene eso?-Cuestionó Makoto curiosa con una media sonrisa, levantando la mirada de sus complicados problemas de álgebra.

-¡Mira en la revista!-Indicó emocionada. Fue Usagi quién tomo el proyectil que la había despertado y buscó entre las páginas algo que indicara el por qué la felicidad de la rubia, pero descartó la labor de inmediato al no estar lo suficientemente despierta para poner atención a las letras. Le tendió la revista a la castaña, quien rápidamente encontró el artículo que seguramente había llamado la atención de Minako.

_-"El paso del Amor: Venus más cerca que nunca".- _Leyó en voz alta buscando la aprobación de la rubia quién asintió fervientemente. Rei le lanzó una mirada indagante cuando la castaña terminó de leer con un enorme suspiro.

-Mas te vale que sea cierto, _Venus-sama_…-Comentó la alta castaña con una sonrisa cómplice hacia Minako, quién le guiñó el ojo.

-¿A que viene tanto misterio?- Preguntó Rei, ligeramente irritada de que ninguna diera explicaciones. Tuvo que tomar la revista y leer el artículo ella misma, bajo la atenta mirada de las otras. Cuando terminó, lo hizo con un bufido.- Esto es absurdo…

-¡No lo es!-Aseguró Minako- ¡No sucede todos los días que puedas ver al planeta más hermoso de todos tan de cerca!

-Eso lo creo- Contestó Rei, sarcástica.- Pero no veo como eso pueda traer "buena fortuna en el amor" o peor aún, que "La diosa baje a la tierra a reunir a las almas gemelas"

-Bueno… En eso último tienes razón- Aceptó Makoto.- La todopoderosa _Diosa_ del amor ya está aquí y francamente deja mucho que desear.

Minako gruñó. Artemis intentó disimular su risa con una tos francamente falsa.

-Eso deja en claro que son solo mitos.- Continuó Rei, dejando su bolígrafo en la mesa.- No deberías creer todo lo que dicen las revistas.- Le señaló a Mina con una mirada severa, a pesar que el efecto se arruinaba por la implícita burla en su tono.

-Rei-chan, Rei-chan.- Negó Minako lentamente, mirando el rostro de la morena desde su posición con interés.- No puedes afirmar algo como eso si no tienes pruebas, incluso Ami-chan estará de acuerdo conmigo.

La realidad era, que Ami no estaba prestando atención a su conversación, demasiado concentrada en su libro, ni siquiera notando los gestos con la mano que hacía Makoto intentando llamar su atención.

Rei miró a Minako condescendiente.

La rubia rió suavemente antes de dar un largo bostezo, dejando por pendiente el tema.

-Uff... Estudiar para el examen, me ha dejado agotada.-Mencionó al aire, pero sus ojos seguían atentos a la morena que le servía de almohada.- ¿No te parece Rei-chan?

-Te visto hacer todo menos estudiar Minako- Respondió la morena, cerrando en definitiva su libro, sabiendo que era un caso perdido intentar seguir leyendo.

La rubia tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse además de inflar las mejillas con enfado. El gesto, sin embargo, quedó en el olvido cuando se acomodó mejor sobre el regazo de la morena y una sonrisa traviesa adornó sus labios.

-Eres mala Rei-chan, pero… ¿Quién iba a decir que fueras tan cómoda?- Dijo casi ronroneando, lo que provoco que la aludida la fulminara con la mirada.

-¿Hmm?-Usagi ahora seguía la conversación ya un poco más lúcida, tallándose los ojos con el revés de sus manos y sonriendo ampliamente hacia Rei- ¡Oh! yo quiero comprobar eso...

Se movió en dirección a la joven quien con una mirada adusta le indicó que si llegaba a acercarse un poco a ella no iba a llegar a comprobar nada más en su vida.

-¡Mou! ¡Rei-chan es tan cruel!-Se quejó Usagi captando de inmediato el mensaje.

Artemis sintió a Luna plantarse a su lado. Miraba con atención a las chicas, pero sin decir ni una sola palabra.

-Chicas, no empiecen a discutir por favor...-Pidió Ami, finalmente cerrando, como Rei, su libro. Se retiró los lentes, colocándolos en la pulida superficie de la mesa; era lógico que después del tiempo que llevaba inmersa en ese libro, estuviese cansada.

-Es mejor dejarlas un rato, Ami-chan- Dijo la castaña a su lado, aprovechando para apartar, lo más lejos de ella, sus deberes. Estiro los brazos tras su cuello y miró con una ceja alzada a la morena frente a ella.- Me sorprende que hayan aguantado bastante sin causar escándalo….

-¿A quienes te refieres, exactamente?-Cuestionó Rei con una sonrisa forzada ante la indirecta.

-No empieces de salvaje Rei-chan- Advirtió Mina, tirando ligeramente del oscuro cabello de la sacerdotisa del templo Hikawa. Las largas hebras quedaban justo a la altura de su rostro, sus puntas causándole cosquillas.

-¡Ouch!-Se quejó de la acción de la rubia- No vuelvas a hacer eso Minako.-Siseó

La aludida solamente sonrió maliciosa ante la supuesta amenaza.

-Bueno, ha sido un largo día el de hoy...-Comenzó Makoto antes de que a su líder se le ocurriera hacer algo que molestara de verdad a Rei.- ¿Que les parece si terminamos la reunión con una taza de té y las galletas que hornee?

-¡Si, si, SI!- Exclamó emocionada Usagi. Makoto le sonrió amablemente.

-¿Te gustaría ayudarme Usagi-chan?-Ofreció viendo al instante el rostro de su princesa iluminarse.

-¡Eres la mejor Mako-chan! ¡Y tus galletas también!-Exclamó poniéndose de pie de un brinco, llegó hasta la castaña para ayudarla a hacerlo también. La joven se dejo guiar de la muñeca por la rubia riendo de buena gana ante la actitud de Usagi. Juntas desaparecieron tras la puerta de la habitación, sus pasos resonando de forma amortiguada en la escalera hacia la planta baja.

-Más le vale a Makoto que no le permita devorar cargar las galletas... O cargar el té-Masculló Rei.- No sé que sería peor…

-Se a lo que te refieres- Intervino Minako sabiamente.- Sería una pena no comer las galletas de Mako-chan, pero no creo que mi mamá me perdone de nuevo si llegó con una mancha verde en mi uniforme…. De nuevo.

Rei gruñó en señal de que era una de esas raras ocasiones en que estaba de acuerdo con Minako. Ami negó con la cabeza, pero con una sonrisa traviesa.

-No sean tan duras con Usagi-chan… Tiene días que no la he visto tropezarse- Dijo a lo que Rei bufó. La sonrisa de Ami se amplió.- Pero por si acaso, Mako-chan trajo una porción exclusivamente para ella, así que tanto las galletas como el té están a salvo.- La morena le dedicó una mirada seria antes de romper en una sonrisa cómplice que fue respondida por una risita reservada de Ami. Todas tenían su propia forma de divertirse a costa de sus compañeras.

Minako observó el intercambio con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados. Se levantó, abandonando las piernas de Rei. La morena protestó que ya era hora pero la rubia la ignoró deliberadamente.

-Nee Ami-chan ¿Cómo es que Rei-chan nunca es cruel contigo?-Preguntó con intención. La joven de cabello azul lo pensó seriamente, llevándose una mano a su barbilla.

-Debe ser porque ambas somos bastante serias y coincidimos en varias cosas, no me refiero solo académicamente.- Concluyó luego de un par de segundos. Serias, pensó Minako, no era el adjetivo apropiado cuando ambas tenían su propio lado oscuro de un humor que ella no alcanzaba a comprender del todo.- Además, Usagi-chan y tu siempre están provocándola -Minako sonrió abiertamente ante su último comentario, como si se sintiese orgullosa de ser reconocida por eso..

Rei asintió dándole la razón a la pequeña genio.

-Deberías escuchar mejor a Ami-chan y no deberías provocarme… Podrías estar jugando con fuego- Dijo la morena con una ceja enarcada mientras estiraba sus piernas, ligeramente adormecidas de haber soportado el peso de la chica todo ese tiempo.

Minako la miró fijamente, con una sonrisa inquietante laureando sus labios.

-Pero Rei-chan, yo sé que te encanta que te _provoque,_ además de otras cosas… Y ten por seguro que me queda claro que eres _fuego puro_-Dijo en un tono sumamente sugestivo que consiguió teñir de escarlata las blancas mejillas de la morena ante lo intempestivo de su declaración

-¡Oh, cállate!- Espetó Rei, mientras Minako le guiñaba un ojo y le lanzaba un sonoro beso con la punta de sus dedos.

Ami rió, disimulándolo bastante mal detrás de su mano.

-¡Ah! Eres adorable _Reiko_- Dijo Minako melosa, su lenguaje corporal indicando que pretendía acercarse de nuevo a la morena quién retrocedió con toda la dignidad que pudo hasta quedar a un costado de Ami.

-¡Aléjate!

Artemis negó con la cabeza ante los juegos de la joven rubia. Entonces observó a Luna, esperando que de un momento a otro impusiera un poco de orden en la habitación. Pero la gata no estaba prestando atención a las chicas.

Su mirada ausente continuaba fija en la ventana, cuyas cortinas parecían fantasmas, incitándola. El felino, extrañado de que el escándalo que estaba provocando Minako -ahora insinuándosele a Ami- no consiguiera liberarla de su trance, se acercó un poco más a ella y la rozó con su pata delantera.

-¿Sucede algo, Luna?-Le cuestionó Artemis con suavidad para no sobresaltarla y no llamar la atención de las jóvenes.

Luna parpadeó un par de veces antes de fijar sus cálidos ojos miel sobre él y bostezar profundamente.

-No, me parece solo estoy un poco cansada- Miró de reojo a la ventana- Mientras tu dormías estuve vigilando que no hicieran nada raro…

Fue ese el momento que Minako escogió para lanzarse sobre Rei y sobre Ami quienes de un momento a otro se habían visto agazapadas contra la puerta, buscando resguardo.

El peso de la rubia las hizo quejarse de forma exagerada provocando la indignación de Minako, para luego reír abiertamente desde su posición. Está de más mencionar que Rei no encontraba divertido que las otras dos Senshi hubieran terminado encima de ella.

-Claro, me distraigo un segundo y es cuando las cosas suceden.- Masculló Luna condescendiente. Artemis sonrió culpable. -¡Chicas! ¿Quieren hacer el favor de comportarse?- Dijo Luna finalmente, en un tono resignado. Ami se disculpó de inmediato mientras Mina continuaba con una risa un tanto histérica al momento de levantarse y tratar de ayudar a Rei para placar un poco la mirada cabreada que le estaba lanzando.

La puerta se abrió de repente debido a la llegada de Makoto y Usagi. El impulso de la puerta, le dio un golpe en la cabeza a la sacerdotisa, quien masculló algo acerca de que no podían ser más descuidadas.

Makoto se disculpó por tan abrupta entrada, que no midió la fuerza al abrir con su pie. Artemis, notó que sus manos sostenían una amplia bandeja con cinco tazas de té y las galletas en el centro. Usagi no enterándose de nada, seguía con un incesante monólogo relacionado con Mamoru, devorando galletas de su propio plato, cuando se detuvo de pronto, notando lo calladas que estaban sus compañeras.

-¿Ha sucedido algo interesante? Están extrañamente…- Lo pensó un poco al notar la enorme sonrisa de Minako, el rostro sonrojado de Ami y la apariencia desaliñada de Rei a lo cual sonrió malévolamente- Como siempre. Uff… ya me había preocupado de tanto orden.

Minako le guiñó un ojo, alzándole el pulgar en señal de misión cumplida.

La más alta de las chicas rió y colocó la bandeja en el centro de la mesa, que Ami rápidamente se ocupo de despejar; más por consideración a los libros que a la castaña, si tenía que ser sincera.

-¿_Cómo siempre_?-Inquirió Rei con los ojos entrecerrados. Makoto solo amplió su sonrisa y la morena bufó con fastidio. Recuperando un poco de su orgullo, se sacudió el uniforme y se volvió a sentar en el mismo sitio de antes, con el perfil alzado indicando que no estaba de humor para más juegos.

Usagi, saliendo de su propio mundo en el cual solo existía Mamoru, se sentó a un lado de la Senshi de Marte devorando tantas galletas como pudiera. Minako hizo un puchero al ver que le habían robado su sitio, no obstante, su orgullo fue más grande y se sentó a un lado de Makoto para impedir que Usagi fuera la única que acaparara la comida.

-No puede ser que solamente comiendo puedan estar tranquilas…-Anunció Luna en un suspiro, causando las risitas culpables de la mayoría de las chicas aunque la queja iba directamente sobre Usagi.- Pero si es lo único que funciona, espero que continúen así el resto de la tarde.

-Eso es imposible… Al ritmo que van, la comida se terminará antes de que sea la hora de irse.- Indicó Artemis divertido al ver la competencia que habían comenzado Minako y Usagi, respecto a quién podía comer más galletas en menor tiempo. Luna negó con la cabeza, y ante la mención del anochecer no pudo si no lanzar una mirada de soslayo a la ventana, por la cual y tras las cortinas, se podía apreciar una esfera pálida, con un matiz rojizo que auguraba una Luna clara y brillante una vez el cielo se tiñera de negro.

Artemis siguió la ruta de su mirada y cuestionó una vez más.

-¿Segura que todo está bien?-Musitó casi en su oído causando que un escalofrío recorriera a su compañera. Está suspiro cansinamente.

-Confieso que no he podido dormir en las noches… Por más que lo intento no consigo conciliar el sueño.- Dijo un tanto apenada.- También he estado preocupada que desde el incidente de Galaxia no hemos vuelto a ver un youma… Me preocupa que esta paz termine súbitamente y que ellas no estén preparadas cuando eso suceda.- Repuso mirándolas atentamente.

Ami reprendía a ratos a Minako y a Usagi por su holgazanería; haber estado perdiendo el tiempo toda la tarde, sin haberse molestado en abrir siquiera un libro. Makoto no decía nada porque ella tampoco había adelantado mucho de los deberes y le lanzaba miradas nerviosas a Rei, quien sonreía con suficiencia, en esa actitud que en una primera instancia la hacía parecer inaccesible y soberbia. Pero la morena no echaría más leña al fuego por que aún si disfrutara, solo un poco, del sufrimiento de ambas rubias.

Artemis continuó.

-Pensar en la guerra en tiempos de paz. Tienes toda la razón en estar preocupada, sin embargo creo que ellas están listas para afrontar lo que sea que venga, tan solo por conservar momentos sencillos como este. Debemos tener fe en ellas o de lo contrario, estaríamos fallando como guardianes.- Dijo mirando directamente a Minako. A todas las protegería por igual siempre, pero con la rubia tenía una conexión más especial que con las demás, de la misma forma en que Luna tenía con Usagi.

- No eres tan denso como aparentas, Artemis- Dijo la gata con una sonrisa calmada, un gesto inusual en ella. Y a pesar de que su comentario fuera un tanto malintencionado, no era más que una forma para ocultar el centenar de cosas que le hubiera gustado decirle al felino blanco.

Un brillante color carmín tiñó las mejillas de Artemis, además de provocar una risita nerviosa. El sonido fue remplazado por un maullido de sorpresa al ser levantado repentinamente para ser apresado firmemente por un par de brazos delgados. La sensación era _demasiado_ familiar. Era Minako.

Luna también se había visto alzada por Usagi, aunque con mayor delicadeza que la otra rubia.

-¿Qué sucede? Luna me quiere más de lo que Artemis te quiere a ti- Le sacó la lengua, riendo triunfalmente.

-No sé como pretenden demostrarlo de esa manera.-Intervino Rei con cansancio, siendo descaradamente ignorada. Makoto se encogió de hombros en su dirección como diciendo _'si no hay remedio…_'

-¡Rei-chan tiene razón, eso no es suficiente!-Exclamó Minako.- Artemis me deja cargarlo como yo quiera ¿Ves?

Minako lo cargó boca arriba como si se tratara de un bebé, a lo que el gato suspiro de alivio ante lo brusco que había sido el movimiento.

-No hagas esas cosas de improviso…-Le dijo en un murmullo resignado.

-Jejeje lo siento Artemis- Dijo Mina, sonriéndole.

-Ni se te ocurra hacer lo mismo Usagi- Advirtió Luna al ver las mejillas infladas de la futura Reina en respuesta al reto. La rubia se quejó abiertamente y esa fue la señal de su derrota. Minako hizo su famosa señal de Sailor V mientras Artemis aprovechaba para escabullirse de sus brazos, aterrizando con elegancia en la cama.

-Chicas, detesto arruinar el momento pero ya es bastante tarde…- Señaló Ami, al notar que de un momento a otro, los tonos cálidos de la habitación se iban ensombreciendo de a poco.

-Lo cual es la señal para que nos marchemos- Sintetizó Rei, mirando de soslayo el reloj despertador, a un costado de la cama de Usagi.- Además, mañana ustedes tienen examen.

-¡Reiiii-chan! ¿Tenías que recordármelo?- Se quejó Usagi, derrotada.- Es tan injusto…

La morena le iba a espetar que de todas formas, se lo recordara o no, no había estudiado nada y no tenía remedio. Si no lo dijo, fue porque Makoto se le adelantó.

-No te preocupes Usagi-chan, después de todo pasado mañana ya es sábado- Rei la miró condescendiente al haber hecho un comentario demasiado evidente y en absoluto un consuelo. Claro que tratándose del alter-ego de Sailor Moon, eso le valió un abrazo apretado a la joven castaña.

-¡Definitivamente, eres la mejor Mako-chan!

Rei negó con la cabeza y comenzó a guardar sus libros en su mochila, imitando a Ami quien ya casi terminaba.

Pronto, el unido grupo ya se encontraba en el patio frontal de la casa de Usagi, donde el viento fresco de la noche revolvió sus cabellos a manera de recibimiento.

La luz de las farolas brillaba con palidez por encima de sus cabezas mientras comenzaban a extrañar el calor que colmaba el hogar de los Tsukino.

-¿Seguras que no quieren quedarse a cenar?- Preguntó por décima vez la princesa de la Luna al despedirse una a una de sus amigas.

-Muchas gracias Usagi-chan, pero ya hemos causado bastantes molestias a Ikuko-san viniendo a comer...-Se disculpó Ami de forma general, recordando también, no sin cierta vergüenza, el escándalo que habían montado al final de su "_reunión_ de estudios", mientras bajaban por las escaleras.

-¡Pero ya habrá otra ocasión Usa-chan!- Dijo Minako optimista, agarrándose al brazo de su compañera.- Además, podemos ir de compras mañana-Le guiñó un ojo a la que podía pasar por su gemela, quien de inmediato aceptó.

-Me parece una gran idea- Dijo Makoto con una amplia sonrisa.- ¡Cuenten conmigo!-Fue su turno de ser agobiada por las chicas que no cabían en sí de la emoción.

-Hn... Mañana no podré ir- Comenzó Rei, siendo interrumpida de inmediato por ambas rubias.

-¡¿Y por qué no?!

Rei alzó una ceja ante la objeción.

-Tengo labores que atender en el templo. Es diferente faltar por estudiar que solamente por gusto ¿Saben?- Saboreó con satisfacción ver sus rostros avergonzados de saber que ellas habían perdido el tiempo, en trivialidades y durmiendo.

-¿Qué les parece si lo discutimos mañana?-Propuso Makoto- Tenemos tiempo en la mañana de intentar convencer a Pyro de que se relaje por una vez en su vida…

-_¿Disculpa? _Esto se está volviendo personal Kino-san- Mencionó Rei con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa retadora. Makoto también respondió a su gesto, admitiendo que Minako tenía razón en decir que era sumamente fácil molestar a Rei. Ami carraspeó ligeramente, atrayendo la atención de todas antes de que se desatara una batalla entre ambas guerreras.

-Chicas… Es hora de irnos.- Dijo simplemente. Rei la secundó despidiéndose con un gesto de su mano de Usagi y dándose media vuelta. Minako tomó del brazo a Rei por sorpresa, también respondiendo a la joven rubia con su clásica señal de victoria.

-¡Nos vemos mañana!- Gritó Usagi, agitando su mano con energía, observándolas alejarse juntas, como todo un equipo. Era extraño, pero esa sencilla imagen la hizo sonreír tontamente. Makoto, con su mochila colgando sobre su hombro…con ese andar despreocupado y platicando con la siempre accesible Ami, que apretaba su portafolio firmemente contra su pecho, como si quisiera proteger sus libros del irreverente frío nocturno.

Rei se encontraba tras Makoto, y colgada de su brazo izquierdo una hiperactiva Mina no dejaba de comentarle más sobre los artículos que había leído en esa revista nueva. Lo bastante audible para que Usagi consiguiera enterarse también. Las vio desaparecer, a lo largo de la calle en cuyo final se encontraba el punto donde todas se separarían, mientras discutían lo insustancial de leer revistas de moda…

-Deberías entrar ya querida, o pillarás un resfriado. -Le avisó su padre desde el marco de la puerta, distrayéndola.

-¡Ya voy!

Todavía le faltaba despedirse de Artemis, quién le deseo suerte para su examen de mañana. El pobre se quejó que Minako era una desconsiderada por haberlo abandonado y salió corriendo tras de las chicas, esperando alcanzarlas antes de que cada una fuera por su camino. El cariño que le tenía a su protegida era más que evidente al no querer dejarla sola en el camino a casa. Usagi vio su pelaje blanco desaparecer en la oscuridad de esa noche aún joven.

-¿Qué estas esperando?-Cuestionó Luna cuando notó que la rubia no tenía intenciones de entrar.

-Nada, solo pensaba…- Luna estuvo tentada a cuestionar en qué, pero no lo hizo. Era evidente por la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, esa que conseguía vencer cualquier obstáculo y daba esperanzas a sus compañeras. Su corazón ardió al ser consciente de lo afortunada que Usagi se debía de sentir de que finalmente habían alcanzado la paz por la que siempre habían luchado.

-¿No has estado ansiosa todo el día esperando una llamada? Ya casi es la hora…-Le recordó la gata, Usagi la miró con agradecimiento apurándose al interior de la casa. Entró corriendo, tropezando al intentar zafarse los zapatos con rapidez y dando de bruces contra el suelo.

-Torpe...-Masculló su hermano al verla tendida en el piso antes de adentrarse en la sala para ver la televisión. El rostro de Usagi se llenó de indignación.

-Ya me las pagaras... Shingo- Se levantó, tallando con suavidad su nariz que había recibido el impacto contra el piso.

-Deberías tener más cuidado…-Le susurró Luna, procurando que su voz no se proyectara más allá de donde se encontraban.

-¡No puedo evitarlo! -Exclamó alegremente la joven rubia.- Además no quiero que mi papá sea quien conteste el teléfono, ya sabes como se pone cuando se trata de Mamo-chan….- Con cuidado de no ser vista, tomó el teléfono de la mesilla de la sala y subió corriendo a su habitación. Por obras de la casualidad, el teléfono comenzó a sonar nada más al cerrar la puerta. Usagi soltó un gritillo de emoción, lanzándose sobre la cama en un acto desesperado, con una agilidad que pocas veces Luna le había visto.

-¡¿Mamo-chan?!- La mirada azul de Usagi se encendió ante la sola mención de su amado, quien del otro lado de la línea seguramente tenía la misma expresión vivaz de la joven. La distancia finalmente había dejado de ser una herida constante entre ellos y ahora la aceptaban como una prueba más de que su amor estaba destinado a superar cualquier inconveniente.

Su guardiana negó lentamente con la cabeza y miró de nuevo hacia la ventana donde la Luna brillaba pálidamente en su último cuarto visible. La animada discusión que Usagi mantenía en el teléfono la hizo desear con todas sus fuerzas que momentos como esos duraran, porque no tendría el corazón de volver a verlas sufrir por una inminente batalla, como las que habían vivido en los últimos años. Pidió un poco más de tiempo antes que el futuro se les viniera encima como un deslave sobre sus vidas. No más, nada más de lo que tenían en esos momentos era suficiente.

Rezó a la que en un tiempo fue su hogar, a la Reina cuyo espíritu permanecía en ese reino en ruinas, que se le permitiese poder seguir cuidando de todas ellas, ahora que todo lo malo era parte de un pasado que no volverá.

_'Si tan solo eso fuera posible…'_

* * *

**Nota:** Antes que nada, quiero darles la bienvenida a esta historia, esperando le den una oportunidad ¡Gracias por haberse pasado por aquí!

Una cosa importante: Si, este va a ser un Rei/Minako fic aunque de un inicio no lo parezca. Sobre advertencia no hay engaño.

En cuanto a actualizaciones, no prometo que vayan a ser tan seguidas… Después de todo llevo más de medio año peleándome con esta que si tengo claro es que no voy a abandonar esta historia. Cometí ese error alguna vez –en otro fic- y me arrepentí como no tienen idea. Alchemy tendrá un final, eso es garantía.

Comentarios, son bien recibidos mientras no sean ofensivos. Lo clásico: Críticas, sugerencias, quejas… su opinión es sumamente valiosa, no duden en decirme en que puedo mejorar.

Lo último: No obtengo dinero al escribir esto, Sailor Moon no me pertence y solamente soy responsable de lo que suceda en esta historia ;)

Un saludo, y hasta el siguiente capítulo.


	2. Capítulo I

Acto I 

Capítulo I

_'Por supuesto. Tú prioridad siempre ha sido tu misión ¿Cierto? Por eso la traje aquí, porque sabía que tú y tu sequito la seguirían como lo haría un perro, aunque...- Una risa cruel resonó, abarcando la tensión del ambiente- Hipócrita.- Escupió con lentitud.- No eres más que una mentirosa... No te atrevas siquiera a negarlo porque ambos sabemos la verdad: En realidad siempre has odiado esto... Siempre la has odiado a ella…'_

Luna despertó abruptamente, luego de escuchar claramente un grito casi agonizante que le perforó los oídos y le heló la sangre. El corazón le latía fuertemente contra su pecho y tuvo la seguridad que podría despertar a Usagi de un momento a otro.

Afortunadamente sólo era una pesadilla. El grito había sido tan electrizante que temió por un segundo que se tratase de la joven rubia. La miró. Dormía tan profundamente que un delgado hilo de saliva escapaba de una de las comisuras de su labio, concentrándose poco a poco en su almohada. Y aunque era absolutamente todo lo contrario a como debía ser una futura reina, la imagen más que molestarle, le provocaba un inmenso alivió.

-No ha pasado nada…- Susurró, sintiendo el cansancio pesar en sus ojos. Pero no podría volver a dormir. Llevaba acarreando varias noches de insomnio y ahora, con la impresión que se había llevado, no le quedaban ganas de intentar conciliar el sueño.

De cualquier forma, el sol comenzaba a asomarse a través de la ventana, iluminando lentamente la habitación. Ikuko-san no tardaría en venir a despertar a Usagi para que fuera a la escuela.

Su predicción se cumplió un par de minutos después, en que la señora Tsukino entrara a remover a una Usagi que solo se envolvía más en las cobijas, que la resguardaban del fresco matutino, ante la insistencia de su madre. La joven rubia, luego de una pelea breve por permanecer dentro de la cama, finalmente salió, bostezando ampliamente y limpiándose el rostro con la manga de su pijama.

-El desayuno casi está listo- Le dijo su madre en un tono que podía parecer casi resignado.- No tardes mucho en bajar.- Le advirtió, con una sonrisa. Usagi se sonrojó ligeramente pero asintió, despidiendo a su madre cuando salió de la habitación.

-Ahhh… Buenos días, Luna-Saludo cuando notó la mirada reprobatoria de su guardiana ante sus hábitos. La ignoró, como casi todos los días.- ¿Has dormido bien? Te vez cansada…

-No es nada.- Le aseguró.

-¿Segura?

-Segura- Espetó, rodando los ojos.- Deja de buscar excusas y prepárate para ir a la escuela…

-¡Mou! Me has pillado- Admitió Usagi con una sonrisa que rápidamente se desvaneció y comenzó a desvestirse, arrojando sin querer su pijama por encima de Luna.- ¡Oops! ¡Lo siento!

-Siempre eres tan descuidada…-Le reprochó la gata, saliendo de entre la ropa.- Me imagino que en la escuela debes ser peor, con lo malas que son tus notas.

Usagi terminaba de abrocharse la falda de su uniforme cuando le lanzó una mirada indignada.

-Te equivocas.- Dijo con una seriedad inusitada que consiguió descolocar a Luna.- Para tu información, mis notas han mejorado desde que me siento al lado de Ami-chan.- Las comisuras de sus labios temblaron ligeramente y Luna no cabía en sí de lo descarada que podía llegar a ser la rubia.

-¡Has estado copiándole!- Afirmó, a lo que la rubia tuvo la sensatez de parecer un poco arrepentida.

-Solo fue una vez… ¡Pero era historia! ¿Cuándo voy a necesitar eso, de todos modos?- Se quejó, antes de que Luna pudiera reclamarle algo más, observó su reloj despertador. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, corriendo a alcanzar el aparato y agitarlo con energía.- ¡Imposible! ¡Ya se me hizo tarde!- Se dio media vuelta, mirándose en el espejo con horror.- ¡No me he peinado todavía!

-¡Deja de escandalizarte y termina de una vez!-La regañó, notando que de la desesperación, la chica era incapaz de sostener el cepillo. Era un caso perdido. No entendía por qué si su madre la despertaba a tiempo todos los días, Usagi siempre se las arreglaba para salir siempre con prisa. Suspiró pesadamente, una vez más tendría que correr a la escuela.

Y esta vez no iba a acompañarla…

* * *

-¡Ami-chan! ¡Rei!- Minako se acercó corriendo hasta donde se encontraban sus compañeras, agitando su brazo en señal de saludo. Rei rodó los ojos ante sus escandalosos hábitos y Ami le dedicó un modesto "buenos días", como era costumbre.- ¿Listas para ir de compras?

-Falta todo un día de escuela antes de eso y te recuerdo que no voy a ir…- Señaló Rei, pero Minako ya la estaba ignorando, completamente concentrada en Ami que se removía incómoda bajo el escrutinio.

-¿Qué hay de ti, Ami-chan?-Cuestionó la rubia, con una sonrisa envidiable. Ami suspiró, sintiendo tener que decepcionarla.

-Yo tampoco iré….- Admitió luego de un ligero carraspeo.- Mi madre llegará temprano hoy y le gustaría que comiéramos juntas…

-Oh, bueno, ya será en otra ocasión.- La sonrisa de Minako flaqueó un poco, pero entendía que eran raras las ocasiones en que la Doctora Mizuno y Ami podían pasar tiempo juntas, como madre e hija. Le apretó el hombro a la pequeña genio quien sonrió ante la comprensión de su líder, agradeciendo que no insistiera en ese tema.

La rubia miró de reojo a Rei y soltó un sonoro _'¡Hmp!'_

-¿A qué viene eso?- Inquirió la morena, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. En ese momento llegó Makoto, por detrás de Rei a quien Minako se le lanzó, apretándole el brazo con el que sostenía su mochila.

-A que eres mala Rei Hino.- Dijo Minako indiferente, todavía abrazada de Makoto. La castaña miró con compasión a Rei y se encogió de hombros.

-Ya te dije que tengo trabajo que hacer en el templo…-Comenzó a recitar cuando la rubia la interrumpió con un gesto de su mano. _'La muy…'_

-Lo sé.- Dijo cortante, pera luego romper en una sonrisa sarcástica.- Pero no refería a eso…

La morena no estaba de humor para descifrar de qué demonios hablaba Minako, cuando Ami le señaló por encima de su cabeza. Rei levantó la mirada y no vio nada excepto un cielo totalmente despejado. ¿Qué esperaba, que encontrara iluminación divina? Probablemente un poco de eso, puesto que de pronto una idea la atravesó como rayo.

_'Claro, tenía que ser algo así de absurdo…'_

-¿Sigues enfadada por lo del artículo?-Minako respondió con un nuevo _'Hmp'-_ ¡Supéralo, no era la gran cosa!

-No lo es para ti…-Puntuó Minako cada sílaba. Parecía genuinamente resentida. _Parecía._- Por que no es tu planeta al que ponen en tela de juicio. _¿Marte? Pff…_

-Estas siendo infantil Mina-chan…-Dijo Rei, de verdad no queriendo iniciar una nueva discusión como la que tuvieron antes de despedirse el día anterior.- El tránsito de Venus es un evento err… _digno _de ver, pero de ahí a _pensar _qué eso puede traer verdadera suerte en amor… -Frunció el ceño. '_Tonterías' ¿Quién puede creer en eso?' _pensó_, _suspirando pesadamente- No sé porque tenemos que discutir por algo que salió en una revista absurda.

Minako bufó indignada, aunque solo era una fachada. En realidad ella también creía que era absurdo. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Ella era la Diosa del amor en carne y hueso. No tenía por qué creer en mitos infundados. Tal vez solo era la nostalgia, de poder ver a su planeta original en una ocasión tan rara, o tal vez solo eran las ganas de pelear con Rei las que evitaban que su orgullo cediera.

-Rei-chan tiene razón.- Dijo Ami, causando una sonrisa satisfecha en Rei. Si quieres ganar un argumento asegúrate de tener a la Senshi de Mercurio de tu lado- No vale la pena discutir por ello… ¿Qué les parece si mejor vemos el evento juntas? Así comprobaremos si algo hay de cierto en lo que dice el artículo.-Sonrió, con una intención que dejaba en claro que tenían que aceptar la tregua y dejarse de niñerías.

-La última vez que estuvimos en un evento como ese… ¿No coincidió con la llegada del Circo Dead Moon?- Intervino Makoto con expresión pensativa.- Tal vez deberíamos estar preparadas para lo peor.-Terminó en broma. La sacerdotisa a su lado la fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Te das cuenta que acabas de maldecirnos?-Masculló Rei. Por su parte, Minako no se inmutó ante el comentario de la joven castaña. Con un guiño discreto a Ami, encaró a Rei irguiendo su espalda para quedar su altura, siendo que la morena era apenas un par de centímetros más alta.

-Ami tiene razón, El evento será el próximo viernes así que ¿Iremos?- Dijo tendiendo una mano a la morena aparentando renuencia. Rei rodó los ojos nuevamente, pero aceptó el gesto. La mano de Minako se ciñó sobre la suya con más fuerza de la requerida y vio muy tarde la sonrisa triunfal en sus labios.- ¡Es una apuesta entonces!

-¡H-hey! ¿De qué hablas?- Intentó zafarse, pero Minako era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba.

-De comprobar si es verdad lo que dice el artículo.- Dijo como si fuera obvio.- Si consigo novio después de eso tú harás lo que yo quiera… Lo mismo aplica en el caso contrario, que _obviamente_, no va a suceder.

_'¿Con que esas tenemos eh?_'

-Trato hecho.- Aseveró Rei, apretando su agarre con más fuerza, respondiendo al reto de la rubia. Sabía de antemano quien iba a ganar.

-Eso no es lo que yo tenía en mente…- Musitó Ami. Makoto negó con la cabeza. En realidad esperaba que la cosa terminara en algo como eso.

-¿Perdonada?-Cuestionó Rei, aparentando fastidio cuando en realidad sus labios portaban una media sonrisa. Minako le guiñó un ojo.

-De momento querida Pyro, de momento…-Se soltaron en una competitiva aversión, aunque en sus ojos brillaba la diversión anticipada de lo que iban a cobrar como premio.

-Usagi llega tarde de nuevo.- Dijo Makoto, mirando su reloj de muñeca, una vez las cosas se calmaron.- Tendremos que irnos sin ella…

Rei chascó la lengua.

-Otra vez.- Masculló. Minako río ligeramente.

-Usagi-chan no será la única que este en problemas por llegar tarde al examen si no nos apresuramos.-Apuntó Ami, un tanto renuente de abandonar a su princesa. No había remedio.

-¡Nos vemos después! ¡Prometo llamarte en la noche Rei-chan!-Dijo Minako, ignorando el_ 'No es necesario' _clásico de Rei. Makoto le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda y Ami se despidió deseándole suerte también a ella, aunque fuera la única que no rindiera examen ese día.

-No te atrevas a reprobar- Le advirtió a Minako cuando ya se iban alejando a lo que la rubia dibujó una cruz sobre el sitió donde se encontraba su corazón en señal de promesa.

Rei las vio alejarse lentamente, antes de dejar escapar el aire que no sabía estaba reteniendo en sus pulmones.

Miró el camino a su derecha, donde podía divisar ya las instalaciones de la T.A Private Girl School. Su escuela. Frunció el ceño ligeramente, tan inmersa en sus pensamientos, que no notó a una joven rubia pasar corriendo a su lado y despedirse de ella.

Resignada a recorrer el último tramo hasta su destino en mitad de un extraño vacío, comenzó a avanzar bajo la atenta mirada de todas sus compañeras, tanto de su clase como de las inferiores. La curiosidad impresa en su escrutinio. Apretó los dientes ¿No podían meterse en sus propios asuntos? Sabía lo que se decía de ella en los pasillos. De ella y su grupo de amigas, a quienes nadie dentro de esas instalaciones veía con buenos ojos. ¿Qué más les daba lo que ella hiciera?

Decidió ignorarlas como todos los días, entrando en su papel de alumna ejemplar, inalcanzable. Lanzó una mirada dura a un grupo de chicas que sabía pertenecían a su club de fans, callando sus cuchicheos con respecto a lo cambiada que estaba Hino-sama y los rumores que había sobre un conflicto con las hermanas.

-Escuela insulsa…- Murmuró con fastidio, escuchando el molesto repiqueteo de sus tacones sobre el piso de mármol. No entendía por qué era cada vez más molesto soportar la reprobación de sus compañeras de escuela.

También era proporcional a lo difícil que era ver marchar a sus amigas en una dirección opuesta a la de ella…

* * *

-Entonces solo quedamos nosotras tres…- Musitó Makoto, caminando despreocupadamente entre Usagi y Minako, ambas chicas distraídas observando el panorama con expresiones cansinas.

-Se siente un poco extraño.- Admitió Minako.- Pero hay que divertirnos… Por Ami, por Rei… Ambas están ahora en un lugar donde las necesitan más que nosotras.

-No lo digan como si hubieran muerto.- Dijo Usagi, aunque con una sonrisa.- ¡Hay que comprarles algo!

Las otras dos chicas aceptaron la idea, decididas a buscar algo para sus dos compañeras ausentes.

Aunque sin éxito alguno.

Siendo viernes, el tránsito por las calles no era escaso y el sol todavía brillaba sin misericordia por encima de sus cabezas, en una esfera brillante en mitad del despejado cielo azul, sin ninguna nube revistiéndole para que no ardiera tanto en sus mejillas enrojecidas.

-¿Qué les parece si pasamos por un helado?-Propuso Minako, resoplando acalorada y abanicando un poco de aire con su mano. No llevaban demasiado tiempo recorriendo la ciudad y ella ya estaba cansada y sudando.

-Me has leído el pensamiento…- Dijo Usagi con un puchero.- Juró que moriré si no tomo algo realmente frío.

-Vamos, por aquí…Conozco un lugar que es realmente bueno- Indicó Makoto, arrastrando al par de rubias que no ya no tenían ganas de caminar.

Llegar a la heladería fue un alivio para todas, desde el ambiente fresco del local hasta el techo que las protegía del despiadado sol. Pidieron su orden con entusiasmo, uno que solamente las cosas dulces podían inducir.

-Sinceramente no puedo más…- Dijo Minako, un poco fastidiada.- De pronto es como si estuviéramos caminando por las calles del infierno… ¡Y todavía no encontramos nada para las chicas!

-No exageres Mina-chan. En un par de horas comenzará a atardecer. - Dijo Makoto con una sonrisa ante su dramatismo.- Respecto al regalo, me temo que nuestra búsqueda ha sido por demás desafortunada.- La resignación era evidente en su tono.

-Además que Usa-chan terminó gastando todo su dinero en ese nuevo manga.- Puntualizó Minako con una sonrisa burlona mientras recibía de manos de la castaña un cono con una enorme bola de helado de vainilla, de un color pálido y cremoso que prometía un paraíso de sabor.- Eso reduce nuestras opciones.

-No pude evitarlo, era una gran oportunidad.- Se disculpó Usagi quien ya comenzaba a devorar su helado tres veces del tamaño de los de las otras dos.-Además tú fuiste la que me convenció de comprarlo.-La señaló acusadoramente, fallando en su intimidación al tener la boca cubierta de helado.

Minako rió con ligereza.

-Sailor V es irresistible, hermosa, inteligente y hábil…. ¿Cómo podía no dejar que lo compraras?- Les guiñó un ojo en señal cómplice. La verdad es que estaba sorprendida que el manga aún continuara en emisión. Después de todo, la guerrera enmascarada llevaba un par de años sin aparecer en público.

El helado se terminó con más rapidez de la que hubieran deseado, sobretodo en el caso de Usagi. Ahora las tres caminaban arrastrando ligeramente los pies, desprovistas del ánimo con el que habían llegado hace varias horas, como si se hubiera evaporado por el calor. Fue hasta que pasaron frente a una enorme cafetería que una de ellas reaccionó.

La vitrina del lugar atrajo como si de un imán se tratara la vista de Usagi, hipnotizada por colores y texturas variadas de una gran variedad de pasteles. No obstante no tuvo tiempo de asaltarla de inmediato, por que Makoto le señaló la tienda contigua, donde vendían artículos para repostería.

-Se me ocurre que ya que no encontramos nada para las chicas y no tenemos suficiente dinero, podríamos hornearles unos pastelillos especiales.- Dijo la castaña sosteniendo a Usagi por los hombros.- ¿Les parece buena idea?

-Nada como los postres de Mako-chan…- Dijo solemnemente Usagi, aunque su mirada se desviaba inconscientemente en dirección a los pasteles.

-Pero necesito moldes nuevos… ¿Me ayudarías a escoger algunos, Usagi-chan? También tengo una nueva receta de galletas que me gustaría probar- La implícita promesa de que le hornearía algunas a ella fue suficiente para distraer la rubia de su objetivo.

Minako sonrió con malicia ante la forma en que la castaña manipulaba de manera tan fácil a su princesa.

_'Tratándose de comida...'_

-Tú también eres mala, nee Mako-chan- La más alta de su grupo le sonrió, llevándose un dedo a sus labios para que guardara el secreto. Si no hubiera dicho eso, probablemente Usagi las hubiera arrastrado al interior de ese lugar y asaltado lo que quedaba en sus bolsillos.

Con el cielo tiñéndose de rosa, las tres se abrieron paso hasta el local que Makoto había señalado.

Una campanita sobre la puerta anuncio su entrada, siendo recibidas amablemente por una pequeña mujer entrada en años. La castaña les indicó un largo pasillo en el que estaban colocados los moldes, pidiéndole a Usagi que escogiera algunos ya que confiaba en su buen gusto.

La princesa, atrapó a Minako por la muñeca y la arrastró junto con ella para que también le ayudara. Mientras, Makoto hablaba con la dependienta sobre unos encargos que al parecer había hecho con anterioridad.

-Ten cuidado Usagi-chan, podrías tirar algo...-Le advirtió Minako, al ver que a su amiga le costaba trabajo disimular su emoción.

-No puedo evitarlo- Contestó la rubia, con sus vibrantes ojos azules observándola por medio del reflejo de unos moldes para pan, notando con diversión la distorsión del rostro de la que podía pasar por su gemela.- Mako-chan es asombrosa...

Minako agitó su cabeza sin remedio.

-Está bien... Entonces ¿Qué te parece este?-Dijo tomando entre sus manos unos simples cortadores en forma de corazón. Usagi los rechazó de inmediato arguyendo que eran demasiado ordinarios.

-Hmp... ¡Estos son perfectos!-Dijo con un par de moldes con forma de la cara de un conejo, similar al que Usagi solía traer de llavero.

-Me parece que esos tampoco...-Dijo Minako triunfalmente dejándolos de lado, provocando un puchero en la otra rubia.

-¡¿Por qué no?!-Se quejó.

-Ara... Porque si yo que soy la incomparable diosa del amor no puedo llevar un par de corazones- Hizo una pose que intentaba ser sensual, pero que fallaba a causa de la risa que amenazaba salir de su garganta.- No veo como el conejo de la Luna pueda salirse con la suya...

-¡Eso es injusto!-Usagi bufó, un sonrojo cubriendo parcialmente sus mejillas- Eres peor que Rei-chan...

-¡Ouch! No es para tanto U-sa-gi -Dijo Minako fingiéndose herida, pero con una sonrisa traicionera en sus labios.

-Solo alguien tan malvado como ella se burlaría de mi nombre...-Empezó Usagi cuando el rostro de Mina palideció de pronto. Sus ojos celestes se abrieron desmesuradamente y se encontraban perdidos en algún lugar tras Usagi.

-¡R-Rei-chan! ¡Creí que estarías en el templo!-Balbuceó consiguiendo que Usagi se sobresaltara. La rubia princesa dio un brinco, golpeando con su codo una pila de moldes para panecillos a su derecha, causando un sonoro estrépito.

-¡No quise decir eso Rei-chan...!-Usagi busco frenéticamente con la mirada a la estoica morena pero solo vio a lo lejos las miradas reprobatorias de la dependienta y alguno que otro cliente curioso.

Minako rompió en carcajadas.

-¡Mou!- Usagi se moría de la vergüenza, tanto de haber caído en la trampa de su Minako, como por el escándalo provocado.- ¡No es divertido Mina-chan!

-¡C-claro que lo es!- La rubia se presionó el estómago con fuerza.- ¡No pensé que lo fueras a creer, ni que le tuvieras tanto miedo a Rei!

Usagi tuvo la dignidad de no responder a eso.

Cuando el ataque de risa de Minako terminó, entre las dos comenzaron a recoger los utensilios derribados sin mencionar nada de lo sucedido. Fue entonces cuando notaron que no estaban solas, si no que junto a ellas, un joven estaba ayudándolas.

Usagi dio un codazo mal disimulado a Minako quien siendo más discreta que su compañera, lo vio por el rabillo del ojo. Estaba en cuclillas, pero se notaba bastante alto, quizás tanto como Makoto. Desde esa posición solo podía notar su perfil, la nariz recta y el desordenado cabello color caoba bloqueando parcialmente sus ojos castaños.

Minako tuvo que resistir suspirar. Pocos chicos guapos eran tan atentos…

El desconocido sintió que estaba siendo observado y las miró directamente ofreciéndoles una media sonrisa. Usagi y Mina se sobresaltaron sintiendo cada una la temperatura elevarse en su rostro.

-¡Muchas gracias!-Dijo Minako un poco más emocionada de lo que hubiera querido cuando el joven le tendió una pequeña pila de moldes perfectamente ordenada.

-No ha sido nada...-Contestó poniéndose de pie, ofreciéndoles a ambas cada una de sus mano para ayudarlas a levantarse. No paso desapercibido para Usagi la mirada embelesada con la que el joven observaba a Mina. Sus compañeras podían pensar lo que quisieran, pero ella no era tan densa como podía parecer a veces.

-Estoooo... ¡Mako-chan me está esperando!-Dijo Usagi sacudiéndose casualmente la falda de su uniforme. Antes de darle la espalda al chico, le guiñó un ojo a Minako quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Jajaja...-La líder de las Senshi rió nerviosamente ante la falta de discreción de su princesa.

-Tu hermana es un poco...torpe- Mencionó el joven con cautela, cuando un nuevo estrépito se escuchó en la tienda, donde Usagi al querer escapar había provocado que un tazón le cayera en su cabeza.

-Eso me dicen todo el tiempo...- Respondió Minako sin desmentir el hecho de que Usagi no era su hermana. Podría ser de utilidad en un futuro.

Él le sonrió nuevamente. Minako sentía una flecha de Cupido clavarse en su corazón con cada sonrisa que le iba dedicando.

_'¡No saldré de aquí sin haber acordado una cita!'_

-¿Buscabas un molde para galletas?- Cuestionó, sacando a Minako de un trance en el que ya planeaba el momento de presentárselo a sus padres.

-Err…Sí, pero no he encontrado alguno que me agrade...

-¿Qué te parece este?...-Tomo entre sus manos un cortador, casi abarcando toda el área de la palma de su mano, con cinco puntas equidistantes que parecían brillar bajo las tenues luces del establecimiento. Era una estrella.-Es sencillo, pero creo que te va bien…-Se revolvió nerviosamente el cabello.

La rubia sintió que eso era el destino que le estaba compensando tantos años de fracasos en las relaciones. Por supuesto que una estrella era la opción adecuada: representaba su estatus como protectora de la galaxia y además su sueño de llegar a ser una Idol reconocida.

Lo tomo entre sus manos asegurándose de rozar con la punta de sus dedos la piel del chico quien se sonrojo ligeramente.

-Es perfecto, gracias… otra vez.- Le respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Oye... sé que apenas nos conocemos pero –carraspeó nerviosamente- ¿Te gustaría salir alguna vez?- Preguntó sin poder mirarla a los ojos revolviéndose de nuevo el cabello en lo que parecía ser un hábito que Mina encontraba atractivo.

-Me encantaría.- Respondió deseando estar en su casa de una buena vez para poder bailar de la euforia que sentía.

-¡Excelente!-Dijo finalmente mirando con sus brillantes ojos castaños a Mina.- ¿Podemos salir el próximo sábado? Nos veríamos en la tienda de música cruzando la calle… Claro, sólo si tú quieres.-Rió- Sin presión.

-Es una cita entonces ¿A las dos de la tarde?-Dijo Minako en el tono más seductor que se dio el valor de utilizar. El chico le sonrió de nuevo, aceptando el acuerdo. Luego, como si hubiera recordado algo importante, miró en su reloj de muñeca suspirando con hastío.

-Lo siento, pero me tengo que ir.- Lucía genuinamente renuente a dejarla. Tomó del piso un par de bolsas de papel que había dejado de lado por ayudarles- ¿Podría saber tu nombre antes?-Pidió.

Mina se lo planteó solo una milésima de segundo.

-Creo que sería más interesante si lo dejamos para nuestra cita.- Dijo misteriosamente, pero con una sonrisa que prometía no era por otra razón más que para jugar un poco.

-Supongo que sí- El joven se sonrojó de nueva cuenta.- Entonces me despido señorita...Procure que su hermana no haga más destrozos-Dijo galante avanzando hacia la salida.

A Minako le hubiera gustado que besara el dorso de su mano o su mejilla en símbolo de despedida para completar su fantasía de un perfecto caballero. Pero bueno, no se podía tenerlo todo...

-¡Minako! ¡No puedo creerlo!-Llegó brincando Usagi, bajo los regaños de la dependienta que amenazaba con sacarlas si la rubia volvía a tirar otra cosa.

-¡Yo tampoco!-Exclamó de vuelta, tomando las manos de su princesa entre las suyas, brincando emocionadas.- ¡Es tan lindo!

-Yo no alcance a mirarlo.-Suspiró Makoto, también acercándose a ellas.- Pero sí que tienes suerte Mina-chan...

La rubia les sonrió.

Finalmente, Makoto pagó las diferentes cosas que había encargado, el cortador en forma de estrella y por capricho de Usagi, también el que tenía forma de conejo. Minako estaba que no cabía en sí de tanta felicidad mientras caminaban de regreso a la estación del tren.

-Y bueno... ¿Cómo se llamaba?- Preguntó Makoto.

-Hmm... No se lo pregunté.- Usagi y Makoto la miraron incrédulas. Minako les hizo un gesto conspirador para que se acercaran más, lo suficiente para poder susurrarles- Pero me lo dirá en la cita que tendremos este sábado.

-¡No puedo creerlo!-Exclamó Usagi, repitiéndose, con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

-Estoy celosa.-Dijo Makoto, aunque sin ningún trazo de envidia en su voz.

-Ya era hora que algo como esto pasara.- Dijo Usagi, sus ojos del color de los zafiros brillando con excitación- Ojala que esta vez sí tengas suerte Mina-chan, luego de tantas oportunidades... ¡Espera que Ami-chan y Rei-chan lo sepan! Imagino que se arrepentirán de haber dudado de la Diosa del amor… ¡Oh! ¡Podríamos tener una cita doble cuando Mamo-chan regrese…!

Una extraña sensación comenzó a inundar lentamente el pecho de Minako mientras escuchaba el monólogo de Usagi, casi como un ruido de fondo. Era melancolía pura.

Ser recordada de forma tan inocente, tan sincera, sobre su desesperada e inútil búsqueda por el amor verdadero, dolía.

¿De qué servía ostentar el título de Diosa del amor cuando no era más que una forma de hablar? Su vida pasada, su historia, sus encaprichamientos, todo negaban su identidad. Las tempranas traiciones a sus emociones, el llegar a sentir algo por sus enemigos, la indiferencia que los chicos mostraban ante ella por ser escandalosa y enérgica -asustándolos con su vibrante personalidad- y aquellos, cuyo corazón ya pertenecía irremediablemente a otra persona.

Ya se lo habían advertido: El amor le sería negado por toda la eternidad.

_'Ace…'_

Su última predicción sobre ella, hasta ahora no había sido menos que acertada. Recordaba esa mirada platina clavada en sus ojos, la realidad de que jamás podría amarlo como quisiera plasmada en ella. No había dolor, ni siquiera decepción. Únicamente existía una resignación por demás aprehensiva.

_"El amor te será negado siempre...Ahora puedes vivir sin atormentarte al decidir entre el amor y tu deber. Tú continuarás peleando por toda la eternidad."_ Su imagen se desvaneció en su cabeza, siendo una escena evitaba revivir a toda costa.

_'Jamás traicionaría a mis amigas, no importa qué...'_ Rebatió al fluido susurro que comenzaba a llenar su cabeza, pero lejos de ser la voz de Ace era una muy parecida a la de ella.

_"Mentirosa..."_

Probablemente jamás iría en contra de aquellas personas a las que había aprendido a amar con todo su corazón... Pero tampoco podía negar el constante deseo de compartir algo como lo que tenían Usagi y Mamoru. _Serenity y Endymion_.

Aún si no existieran lazos del destino o un reino futuro de por medio; solo quería poder sentirse abrigada entre los brazos de su persona amada, sentir esa devoción, esa necesidad de pertenecer a alguien fuera de ella.

_'Daría lo que fuera...'_

¿No era injusto? ¿Esa ironía de ser la reencarnación de Venus y estar maldecida por un destino que no le pertenecía? ¿Qué su Princesa tuviera todo lo que siempre había deseado, mientras el resto de ellas tenía que seguir pagando el precio del pasado?

_'Pero Serenity y Endymion sacrificaron todo por estar juntos...'_ Despreciar eso, sería también negar que fuera capaz de comprender el amor.

Sacrificar todo el Reino del Milenio de Plata era un perfecto ejemplo ¿No? ¿Acaso Serenity no tomó su propia vida? A ella no le había importado lo que sucediera con sus amigas, con aquellas que llevaban toda su vida tratando de protegerla de todo mal. El "amor" que sentía por Endymion había terminado por destruir el mundo, sus lazos, su futuro y el de todos a quienes supuestamente también amaba. Una decisión por demás egoísta.

_"¿Amor? No me hagas reír…"_

-¿Mina-chan?-La llamó Usagi, colocando una mano sobre su frente- ¡Estás caliente! ¿Te sientes mal?

-Llevas rato andando distraída-Añadió Makoto.- Nos estabas preocupando seriamente…

La rubia se detuvo intempestivamente, apartando sin siquiera pensarlo la mano de la otra joven en una reacción un tanto más violenta de lo que podía esperarse. Usagi la miró sorprendida y un tanto herida por la brusquedad del gesto.

Una perversa satisfacción inundó sus facciones al observar como Usagi evitaba hacer contacto con su mirada.

-Estoy bien.- Dijo con la voz un poco ronca y su el ceño apenas fruncido sin saber que estaba pasando.

-Debe ser el calor…- Sugirió Makoto, a pesar que el sol se hallaba más próximo a hundirse en las montañas del oeste. Observó con cierto recelo a Minako quién de un momento a otro no parecía la misma de siempre. Esa actitud era extraña, incluso para sus estándares.

Su explicación, por otra parte, no satisfago a Usagi, demasiado consternada por su amiga.

-¿Estas enojada Mina-chan? ¿Fue algo que hice o dije?- Insistió en su interrogatorio. Minako sentía que la cabeza le punzaba lenta y dolorosamente.- No tenemos que tener una boda doble si no quieres...

-Todo está bien, Usagi.- Reiteró casi con fastidio, incitándolas a que siguieran avanzando, dejándolas a una serie de pasos por detrás de ellas. Su expresión permanecía inflexible- Makoto tiene razón y debe ser solo el calor... Además ¿No es un poco pronto para pensar en bodas?

Intentó sonreír, pero el resultado fue una mueca extraña. Las otras dos intercambiaron una mirada preocupada. No se atrevieron a alcanzarla de inmediato, limitándose a seguir su solitaria figura.

Se encontraban a pocos metros de llegar a la estación, cuando un repentino ajetreo llamó la atención de las tres.

Las personas corrían en diferentes direcciones, algunas chocando contra ellas, pero todas venían del mismo sitio. Dramáticamente, las farolas de la calle se encendieron en ese momento, ahora que el cielo comenzaba a teñirse de rojo y el violeta se asomaba en los bordes. Al ser vierners por la tarde, no extrañaba la cantidad de gente que todavía andaba en las calles, con sus amigos o familiares.

-¿Un Youma?- Sugirió Minako, girándose para ver que tras de ella. Las otras dos habían hecho lo mismo atrás de ella. Casi de inmediato, se dejó escuchar una serie de disparos que esperaba, fueran al aire. La alarma de lo que suponía era de algún local se desató inmediatamente. Frunció el ceño profundamente y masculló con ironía.- Claro, mi error ¿Cómo no imaginé algo como esto?

-Debe ser la costumbre…-Escuchó que Makoto le respondía cuando el rugido de varios vehículos sonó por encima de toda la multitud que intentaba abrirse hacía los costados de la calle- ¡Vienen hacia acá! ¿Intervenimos o…?

_'Qué inútil...'_

-¡Mina-chan!

-Usagi…-Respiró su nombre pesadamente- ¿Estás bien?

-Eso no importa ¿Dónde te ha golpeado?- Minako se llevó una mano a su abdomen.

-Aquí… Pero parece que solo me ha sacado el aire.- Recorrió con sus dedos cada una de sus costillas.- Al parecer no me rompí nada. Sólo… Necesito Respirar.

Usagi se le había lanzado al cuello y su peso le estaba oprimiendo dolorosamente el diafragma. Al escuchar sus palabras, la rubia se retiró de inmediato, pero no soltó la mano de su mano.

-¡Usagi, Minako! –Exclamó Makoto, alcanzando a las jóvenes luego de haberlas perdido de vista. No fue hasta que escuchó los gritos de que un par de chicas habían sido atropelladas que supuso lo peor y la imagen frente a ella, solo reafirmaba su pensamiento.- ¿Qué te paso?

Entre ella y Usagi la levantaron, sosteniéndola en caso de que la chica se encontrara débil.

-Nada grave… ¿Poderes de Senshi, recuerdas?-Dijo con lo que intentaba ser una sonrisa.- No voy a morir solo por haberme torcido el tobillo…- Intentó soltarse para poder andar ella misma. Las otras no lo permitieron, ni pensaban hacerlo, juzgando la expresión incómoda de su rostro.

-No creas que te soltaremos… -Advirtió Makoto.- ¿Quieres que esperemos una ambulancia? Escuché que no tardarán en llegar los paramédicos…

-¿Heridos?

-Algunos... varios atropellados y al parecer un par de personas terminaron en mitad de los disparos…

La impotencia formó un nudo en el estómago, pero se reiteró internamente que no tenía control sobre todo, que la gente moría todos los días sin remedio. Sus compañeras sentían lo mismo, podía ver la misma lucha en sus ojos, la misma carga de saber sólo tal vez, pudieron haber hecho más. No podía soportarlo...

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, hay personas que necesitan atención y mi situación no es la más grave- Dijo claramente, las otras asintieron, intuyendo sus motivos. De nada servía lamentarse ahora. Encaró el rostro preocupado de su princesa con un gesto consternado.- Aún puedo caminar, solo es el impacto lo que me tiene un poco mareada…

Mareada era quedarse corto. Cuando, aún renuentes, sus compañeras la soltaron, lo primero que hizo fue caer al piso sobre sus rodillas, quejándose nuevamente. Minako mordió su labio inferior sintiéndose más inútil aún, maldiciendo internamente el tener que ser una carga cuando _ella_ debía haber estado al pendiente de su princesa.

-Lo siento Mina-chan…-Comenzó Usagi, con un par de lágrimas amenazando con escapar de sus ojos.- Si hubiera estado más atenta…

-No es problema Usagi.- Dijo Minako, tragándose el sabor amargo en su boca.- De verdad, no te preocupes…- Dijo con suavidad, tratando sonreír y fallando en el acto. No obstante, su intención fue auténtica. La otra rubia lo notó y le sonrío brillantemente.- Me alegro que no te haya pasado nada… No estoy tan fuera de forma cómo pensaba-Le guiñó un ojo, ganando una risita de su princesa.

-Vámonos antes de alguien se dé cuenta que tenemos una herida… Esta mal que lo diga, pero yo también creo que es lo mejor…-Makoto la miraba con absoluta seriedad, cuestionándole si de verdad era eso lo que quería. Minako asintió y sin mayores complicaciones dejó que la castaña fuera quien la guiara mientras Usagi cargaba con su mochila y los moldes.

Aparentar normalidad en esa situación era cercano a imposible, pero con todas las personas distraídas en el arresto de los asaltantes no hacía falta preocuparse demasiado por ello.

Esperaron el tren en una estación totalmente desierta. Seguramente los rumores sobre lo que se había visto en los alrededores habrían alcanzado ese lugar antes de que ellas llegasen. Minako se recargó exhausta en el respaldo del banco donde estaban sentadas. Una parte de su orgullo se encontraba herido, pero otra se encontraba satisfecha de al menos haber evitado una tragedia más.

-Quién iba a pensar que no se necesitaba un youma para dejar fuera de combate a una Senshi…- Comentó en un suspiro.- Estoy muerta.

-Lo hiciste bien.- Mencionó Makoto con una sonrisa tentativa. Al parecer Minako estaba cada vez más cerca de ser la misma de siempre.

-Lo lamento tanto Mina-chan… Entiendo si estás enfadada conmigo, ahora más que nunca.- Se disculpó Usagi de nuevo. Minako no soportaba ver el rostro de su princesa ensombrecido por la culpa cuando la que debería disculparse era ella por la forma en la que la había tratado antes del incidente. No sabía que le había pasado para haber reaccionado antes como lo hizo, pero se prometió compensar a esa rubia de corazón sincero.

-Deja de preocuparte Usa-chan, tengo una idea que te va a hacer sentir mejor ¿Quieres escucharla?-La rubia asintió.-Si no queremos ser sorprendidas de nuevo, vamos a tener que entrenar de vez en cuando. Puedo comentárselo a Artemis para que nos asesore.

Makoto aprobó la idea de inmediato.

-Me parece bien- Dijo Usagi con una ligera sonrisa que no duró demasiado. De improviso su expresión se volvió pensativa.- ¿Eso quiere decir que tendremos que cambiar nuestras sesiones de estudio? Porqué no creo haberlo hecho bien en el examen de hoy, aún y con los apuntes de Ami-chan… Ahora sin estudiar… No quiero imaginarlo….-Dijo, lamentándose.

-Encontraremos un tiempo Usagi-chan, no hay necesidad de preocuparnos aún por los exámenes que aún no llegan. –Le aseguró Minako con una sonrisa.- Y tampoco de este… Estoy segura que ninguna conseguirá más de sesenta puntos.- Dijo señalándolas a las tres con desenfado. Makoto se sonrojo, dándole la razón con su silencio.

-No tienes vergüenza Mina-chan

_'Jamás, no importa qué…'_

* * *

Para cuando llegaron a la casa de los Aino, la noche ya abrigaba el cielo con su manto oscuro y las farolas guiaban su camino con un resplandor casi fantasmal. Se detuvieron un momento en la entrada, donde finalmente la Senshi del amor pudo liberar a Makoto de su peso recargándose contra la pared. Usagi le tendió su mochila la cual aceptó con un pequeño asentimiento.

-Gracias por traerme chicas… Hace rato me porte como una niña y nadie merece ese puesto más que Usagi-chan ¿Nee?- Se disculpó con una pequeña broma para aligerar el ambiente tenso que se había cernido sobre ellas parte del trayecto. Lo consiguió junto con un pequeño mohín indignado de la aludida, que rápidamente se transformó en uno resignado.

-¿Avisaremos a Rei-chan y Ami-chan de lo sucedido?

- No creo que haga falta, Rei probablemente no me dejaría escuchar el final de esto si se entera- Se quejó Minako aunque de inmediato pensó en la promesa que le había hecho a la morena esa misma mañana. Descartó sus pensamientos al instante. No tenía por que contarle lo sucedido por que finalmente, no había pasado nada.- Tampoco comenten nada a Luna, lo más probable es que le dé una apología o algo por el estilo...

-Creo que quisiste decir apoplejía...-Dijo Makoto. Minako sonrió.

-Eso, exactamente. Qué quede como un secreto entre nosotras.- Extendió su brazo. Tanto Makoto como Usagi colocaron sus manos sobre la suya en señal de compromiso.

-Bueno… Siendo así, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos, seguramente tus padres también deben estar preocupados.- Comentó Makoto a Usagi, no queriendo que Minako continuara más tiempo de pie solo porque eran incapaces de decirse adiós apropiadamente. - Te acompañó a tu casa.- Tampoco iba dejar a Usagi sola, compartiendo el sentimiento en una mirada de entendimiento con su líder, quien agradeció la iniciativa.

Usagi aceptó la compañía la Senshi de Júpiter, despidiéndose de Minako con renuencia. Makoto le sonrió una última vez a la rubia antes de desaparecer de su vista por completo.

Mina hubiera deseado poder haberlas invitado a pasar la noche, cenar juntas, hablar más sobre su inminente cita y compartir un poco de lo que acababan de vivir… Las necesitaba más que nunca y no podían estar juntas. Conociendo a su madre eso era una batalla perdida de antemano.

Y hablando del rey de Roma…

-Por ahí se asoma.- Murmuró por lo bajo, frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo cuando notó la puerta abrirse; la luz del interior de la casa escapando hacia fuera y por esa misma abertura, se asomaron las facciones duras de su madre.

-¿Se puede saber por qué has llegado a esta hora?- Cuestionó, examinándola de arriba abajo, notando el mal estado de su cabello y su expresión cansada.- ¿Has vuelto a meterte en problemas cierto? Solo espero que ningún policía vuelva a visitarnos Minako…

_'Eso sería peor que un youma en navidad…'_

-¿Y que estas esperando para entrar?- Le recriminó su madre, haciéndose a un lado como para indicar el camino por el cual tenía que avanzar. Minako avanzó con cautela, buscando apoyarse en los muros. La señora Aino se percato de su comportamiento y su penetrante mirada azul se clavó en el tobillo lastimado de su hija.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?-Cuestionó, acercándose para ayudarla, tomando su mochila y dejando que la chica se apoyara en su hombro.

-Me tropecé y me torcí el tobillo…- Respondió Minako.- No es nada grave, pero me cuesta caminar un poco.

-Eso espero- Musitó con los labios finamente apretados.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo Minako? Seguro has estado corriendo y brincando por ahí… ¿Cuándo te comportaras como una chica normal de tu edad?

-¿Por qué no revisas tu calendario?- Replicó Minako, cansada de que le lanzara cuestión tras cuestión a manera de reproche. No estaba de humor para aguantar las acusaciones de su madre. Antes de que la señora Aino pudiera añadir algo más, en un esfuerzo supremo, Minako se zafó de su agarre y comenzó a subir las escaleras que llevaban a su habitación.

-¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!-Le lanzó la pregunta, esa mujer entrada en años que muchas veces se obligaba a ver como su mamá. Sabía que no se atrevería a subir por muy enfadada que estuviera, siempre renuente a ser ella la que empiece una pelea, pero la primera en querer tener la última palabra.

-A mi habitación… Estoy cansada.- Le dijo, mirándola directamente a los ojos una vez llegó a la planta superior. Su madre pareció tensarse ante la directa afronta y a la seriedad de Minako que no dejaba lugar a mayor discusión.

-¿No cenaras nada?- Preguntó finalmente la señora Aino luego de una breve pausa, resignada.

-No tengo hambre.

No siempre conseguía ganarle una batalla a su madre, pero hoy, milagrosamente, había conseguido salirse con la suya. Victoriosa, entró a su habitación, escuchando a lo lejos a su padre preguntando por ella. En la mañana lo compensaría por no haber ido a saludarlo, algo tenía que ocurrírsele para entonces.

No se sorprendió que en el momento justo de entrar la luz se encendiera de improviso. Sus ojos buscaron inmediatamente el lugar donde estaba el interruptor para toparse con el rostro serio de Artemis

-¿Qué ha pasado? Tu madre ha estado neurótica toda la tarde porque no aparecías-Preguntó el felino.- Creí que le habías pedido permiso para ir de compras…

-No tu también Artemis, dame un respiro.- Se quejó Minako, aunque una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica apareció en su rostro.- Y claro que no le pedí permiso, solo le avisé que llegaría tarde… aunque no tan tarde.

Minako se dejó caer en la cama, no importándole que su uniforme se maltratara; finalmente ya mañana sería sábado. Estiró su pierna fuera del borde e intentó mover el tobillo, el cual había aumentado el doble de su tamaño por la inflamación, encontrando que era casi imposible debido al dolor.

-Fue un accidente.- Dijo Minako, mirando con recelo su pie antes de centrar su atención en la mirada preocupada de Artemis.- Hubo un asalto y un coche estuvo a punto de atropellarnos a Usagi-chan y a mí.- Se recostó en la cama, con su nariz apuntando al techo y sus ojos evadiendo mirar directamente la lámpara sobre ella.- Hace mucho que no sentía tanto miedo de lo que pudiera haber sucedido si no reaccionaba a tiempo. He pensado que lo mejor sería entrenar de vez en cuando, para estar alerta… ¿Me ayudarías, Artemis?

-Sabes que sí, Minako-Dijo el gato, sintiendo el orgullo inflar su pecho ante la confianza que Minako depositaba en el. Luego miró su tobillo hinchado con preocupación.- ¿Tu pie…?

-Está bien, inflamado, pero bien. Sabes que una lesión como esta para mañana debería estar bien, después de todo, no es la primera vez.- Le aseguró con una sonrisa cómplice. Artemis suspiró.

-Lo sé, pero siempre espero que tengas más precaución… Conozco lo imprudente que eres a veces.- Minako no respondió a eso. Sabía que era cierto. En cambió le sonrió a su consternación y le acarició detrás de las orejas a modo de agradecimiento. Artemis ronroneó.

-Cambiando drásticamente de tema, ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?

-Fatal- Confesó Minako distraídamente ¿Tantas cosas habían pasado en un día? Debía ser una broma- Sinceramente espero que el lunes no me digan que fallé en el examen o se terminaron mis salidas este mes.- Gruñó ligeramente para que luego, lentamente una sonrisa estúpida se formara en su rostro.- Ha sido un día difícil, aunque claro, no todo fue tan malo…

-No sé si deba preguntar.- Mencionó Artemis, compartiendo una mirada conocedora con Minako, la cual era una señal evidente que, preguntara o no, de todas formas se lo iba a contar. Claro, no sin un poco de emoción.

-Puedes adivinar si quieres.

-¿Te metiste en problemas y saliste airosa? - Dijo en broma el felino, ganándose una risita de Minako. Si, se había metido en problemas (¡No a propósito!) pero no era a lo que se refería.

-Inténtalo de nuevo.

-No se me ocurre qué.- Se quejó el felino cuando la realización hizo las conexiones necesarias dentro de su cabeza.- Oh no, no de nuevo Minako Aino… ¿De quién se trata?

-Bueno, todavía no se su nombre, pero es un chico que conocí en una tienda… Acordamos una cita el próximo sábado.- Notó a Artemis tensarse.

-¿Apenas lo conoces y ya te invitó a una cita?- El gato frunció el entrecejo, en un gesto bastante cómico en un gato siempre y cuando nos e tratara de Luna. Eso era demasiado aterrador.- ¿Al menos sabes cómo se llama?

-¿Acaso no crees en el amor a primera vista, Artemis? Él fue tan lindo y amable... Nos ayudó a Usagi y a mí sin segundas intenciones.- Sonrió ligeramente- Y Nop, no sé cómo se llama, pero fui yo la que sugirió que no nos dijéramos nuestros nombres hasta el día de la cita ¿No es más romántico?.

-Está bien.- Dijo el felino con renuencia.- No puedo prohibirte nada, aunque no está de más decir que confío en tu bien juicio.

-Gracias Artemis.-Dijo la rubia sinceramente.- ¿Crees que esta vez tenga suerte?

-No lo sé Minako, no veo por qué quieres hablar de eso conmigo...- Dijo con reproche aunque un sonrojo teñía sus mejillas. Minako notó su incomodidad y decidió no seguir presionándolo.

-¿Por qué eres mi guardián y te aprecio mucho?-Dijo pícaramente, para que de inmediato un gesto de profunda consternación marcara sus facciones, aún si bien, Artemis no podía apreciarla del todo.- Dime Artemis… ¿Has llegado a pensar que jamás encontrare el amor?

Artemis al principio pensó que esa conversación debería tenerla con alguien como Makoto o Usagi y no con el que no tenía demasiada experiencia en asuntos de mujeres. Pero después de esa última cuestión, supo que había algo más de todo ese asunto más allá de consejos románticos. Se acercó más hacia donde estaba la cabeza de Minako, notando su mirada distante en el techo, como inmersa en un pasado no tan lejano. Intuía en que estaba pensando; no era la primera vez que la veía así y no tenía que gustarle en lo absoluto. Detestaba que pensara en _él_.

-Cualquier cosa que te haya dicho ese tipo no son más que mentiras, ya deberías de saberlo.-Dijo con acidez, pero no dirigiéndose a ella, si no al joven de sus recuerdos.- No te tortures más por lo que sucedió.

-No lo hago.- Admitió sinceramente la líder de las Senshi.- Pero tampoco puedo negar que tal vez Ace… Adonis, tenía razón aquella vez.

-Eso es imposible- Negó Artemis con vehemencia- Lo que pasa es que hoy en día los chicos son demasiado err… ciegos como para no notar la maravillosa persona que eres, por dentro y por fuera.- Se sonrojo al final de la frase. Los labios de Minako dibujaron una pequeña sonrisa y también sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín.

Ambos sabían que no lo decía solo por tranquilizarla, si no que iba en serio: Cada día que pasaba Minako maduraba en una nueva mujer, hermosa, rivalizando con la propia belleza que alguna vez tuvo la propia Reina Afrodita. Incluso en ese momento, con el cabello revuelto y su expresión exhausta; bajo la luz de la lámpara, toda ella parecía brillar bajo una estrella diferente. Ahora más que nunca, Artemis notó lo fino de sus facciones, la longitud de sus espesas pestañas y esos labios, cuya sonrisa parecía decir siempre la verdad aunque no fuera más que una forma de recordarse a sí misma que había cosas por las que valía la pena luchar día tras día.

-Gracias Artemis.- Dijo Minako- Aunque no es sólo eso… Puede que aún no haya conocido al indicado pero si eso llegará a suceder...- Calló un par de segundos, siendo incapaz de formular su pregunta, por miedo o por vergüenza no importaba; era algo que simplemente jamás podría escapar de sus labios. Sería como admitir en voz alta algo de lo que se arrepentiría- Tú estuviste allí, sabes a lo que me refiero…-Dijo finalmente, consciente que Artemis le entendería.

-¿Preferirías entonces amar a alguien a cumplir tu misión?- Minako se volvió inescrutable un par de segundos y fue así, tan de prisa, en que la rubia pareció salir de ese trance, su expresión más relajada y vulnerable. A Artemis no le gustó ver esa transición de emociones, como si de verdad la idea hubiera pasado por su cabeza.

-No es eso Artemis, solo... –Se mordió el labio inferior- Solo me pregunto ¿Qué pasaría si...?

-Mina-chan.- La interrumpió con suavidad antes de que se adentrara en terrenos peligrosos.- Aún te falta mucho por vivir. Esta vida… Es una nueva oportunidad para ti, para Usagi-chan, para todas. Tal vez el destino no ha sido justo hasta ahora, pero eso tendrá que cambiar porque se lo merecen; merecen cumplir sus sueños precisamente por ser quienes son.

Minako resistió la urgencia de aliviar el ligero ardor en sus ojos dejando caer las lágrimas que amenazadoramente se agolpaban en sus ojos. Se levantó lo suficiente para quedar sentada en la cama, tomando a Artemis entre sus brazos y darle un suave beso, sobre la marca de media luna que adornaba su frente.

-Gracias Artemis, otra vez.- Musitó en voz baja, al escuchar las voces de su padre acercarse por el pasillo.- Siempre puedo confiar en ti.

_'No es justo… pero no siempre tiene que ser así'_

-N-no me lo agradezcas.- Dijo un tanto nervioso.- Después de todo, ¿No soy tu guardián y te aprecio mucho?-Terminó con una sonrisa.

-Es verdad.- Admitió Minako- ¿Qué te parece si apagamos la luz antes de que mamá decida que no está satisfecha con su interrogatorio? Además no nos vendría mal descansar esta noche sin presiones.

Artemis asintió, brincando hacia su canasta en el momento justo que Minako apagó el interruptor junto a la cabecera de su cama. La predicción de Minako fue cierta, puesto que escucharon la puerta entreabrirse y ambos fingieron estar dormidos, casi conteniendo la respiración. Los padres de Minako se retiraron sin querer despertarla y fue solo entonces que la joven rubia volvió a hablar.

-Hasta mañana Artemis.

-Hasta mañana Mina-chan.

El silenció cayó sobre de ellos. Artemis cerró los ojos luego de un largo bostezo y se acomodó a la perfección en su cesta. Su respiración comenzaba a ralentizarse y el silenció comenzaba a inundar sus sonidos cuando la luz se encendió de improviso; y un grito de Minako lo sacó de su estupor. La rubia se notaba nerviosa, mirando la hora en su reloj que marcaba cerca de las once

-¡Le prometí a Rei que la llamaría!-Tomó el teléfono de su costado, encima de su mesita de noche y comenzó a marcar digito tras digito rápidamente- Solo espero que no interrumpa su sueño de belleza o estoy frita…

-Literalmente.- Asintió Artemis antes de acomodarse de nuevo, la idea divirtiéndole.

-Tienes razón…-Dudó. Luego recordó que la morena había dicho que le daba lo mismo si la llamaba o no; además no estaba segura si podría contenerse de contarle la verdad a Rei. Ahora no le parecía una idea sensata dejar a la morena y a Ami fuera del asunto. Colgó el teléfono antes de que pudieran contestar del otro lado y consideró llamarle mañana, cuando hubiera ordenado sus ideas correctamente.- Creo... creo que mejor le llamó mañana y no me arriesgo...

_'No va a cambiar nunca…'_ Pensó Artemis antes de que la luz se apagara de nuevo.

* * *

Un repiqueteo en su ventana la distrajo de su lectura.

Rei marcó la página en la que se había quedado con un talismán como los que vendían en el templo. Cerró el libro casi con hartazgo ¿Acaso no la iban a dejar terminar de leer? Primero había sido el tono de una llamada que no había alcanzado a contestar y ahora esto…

Sólo conocía un par de personas tan imprudentes como para molestarla a esa hora (Y en caso que no fueran ellas, iba a asesinar a cualquiera que se hubiera atrevido a colarse en el templo).

Cuál fue su sorpresa, que al abrir la ventana un par de brillantes ojos carmesí la observaban directamente, como dos únicas joyas refulgentes en la oscuridad.

-¿Phobos?- Cuestionó, enarcando una ceja. De entre las sombras emergió una figura envuelta en plumaje de ébano, que resplandecía bajo la luz del pasillo exterior. El cuervo se posó en el alfeizar de su ventana inmediatamente ante el reconocimiento de su maestra.- ¿Qué sucede?

Por respuesta, su familiar ladeo su cabeza señalando el exterior.

-No esperaras que brinque por aquí…- Se quejó la joven morena. Por respuesta Phobos soltó un corto graznido y extendió sus salas, volando hacia el exterior.

-Más vale que sea importante…- Masculló Rei mientras se encogía lo suficiente para salir por el reducido espacio que dejaba la ventana abierta. De forma un tanto torpe e incómoda fue que finalmente sus pies descalzos se posaron en el piso de madera pulida del exterior. Cerró la ventana, no quería tener que lidiar con que algún mosquito se pudiera colar en su habitación.

-Buenas noches Rei, te pido una disculpa por haberte hecho salir así.-No se sobresaltó ante las palabras, pero ciertamente no esperaba una visita como esa. Se dio la vuelta para notar que por el final del pasillo se acercaba una gata negra, con movimientos sumamente controlados y sus ojos castaños fijos en ella, además de una marca de media luna que parecía brillar con vida propia.

-No te apures, a menos que te moleste que haya salido en pijama…- Dijo Rei en el mismo tono serio de su interlocutora. Luna carraspeó ante el pequeño comentario sarcástico de la joven. Observó de reojo que en un cerezo a su derecha, Phobos se había unido a Deimos sobre una rama y ambas permanecían vigilantes a la escena._ 'Qué sobreprotectoras...'_

-Necesito tu ayuda, Mars.-La morena frunció el ceño ante la manera en que Luna se refirió a ella, pero no la corrigió. Rei se limitó a recargarse en uno de los postes de madera, cruzando sus brazos en un gesto de atención solemne, habitual en ella.

-Cuéntame.- Exigió con autoridad. Debía tratarse de algo serio si la guardiana acudía a ella específicamente, en vez de convocar una reunión con el resto de sus compañeras. Luna suspiró antes de acercarse hasta quedar a una distancia aceptable de la joven, lo suficiente como para hablar y ser escuchada únicamente por la sacerdotisa.

Tomó aire antes de comenzar.

-No sé cómo explicar todo este asunto, pero seré breve.- Comenzó, algo distraída, según observo Rei, como si intentara colectar sus pensamientos en orden.- He estado teniendo el mismo sueño desde hace poco más de una semana. No consigo recordarlo por más que lo intento, solo escucho voces y un grito que siempre termina por despertarme… Está demás decir que es lo suficientemente escalofriante como para evitar que vuelva a dormir. Francamente estoy preocupada que esto se trate de alguna clase de advertencia y Usagi se encuentre en peligro…

-¿Usagi?-Cuestionó Rei. Luna asintió.

-Una parte de mí está segura que el grito que escuchó es de ella, aunque quisiera creer que es de alguien más…

Rei la escuchó atentamente, notando lo descuidada de su figura por primera vez y el cansancio que se reflejaba en su rostro. ¿Tan impresionante era lo que soñaba como para tenerla en ese estado?

-Los sueños generalmente son manifestaciones del inconsciente, cosas que no sabemos, que en el fondo deseamos, o nos aterrorizan.- Explicó, desviando su mirada violeta hacia el patio, escondido por las sombras de la noche. Su aura se volvió distante, intentando sentir alguna perturbación en el ambiente, pero únicamente conseguía identificar las energías claras de sus acólitos y de Luna- En nuestro caso, soñar nos permite acceder a una parte de nuestros poderes, de nuestro pasado y nuestro futuro.- Su ceño se frunció, meditando cada palabra que escapaba de su boca, recordando todo lo que habían vivido hasta ese momento.- No sería la primera vez que se nos dice de esa manera lo que está por venir, aunque siempre resulta demasiado tarde…

Luna no sabía qué hacer de su explicación, si un consuelo o una sentencia.

-¿Quieres decir que tengo razón en preocuparme? ¿Se trata de un nuevo enemigo?

-Eso no lo puedo saber con certeza, no es a mí a quien los espíritus han enviado su advertencia.-Dijo Rei, mitad enigmática, mitad resignada.- Siento no poder asegurarte nada, Luna. En estos casos lo mejor es seguir tu intuición y esperar. No obstante, puedo intentar hacer una lectura en el fuego sagrado para descubrir algo al respecto...

-Te lo agradecería mucho, Rei- Dijo Luna con cierto alivio.

-No lo hagas todavía, no es seguro que pueda funcionar.- Replicó.- Otra opción sería contactar a Setsuna, pero no se que tanto este dispuesta a decirnos al respecto.-Sonrió de medio lado.- Se que no es un consuelo, pero si hasta ahora ella no ha aparecido quizás sea porque esa historia aún no se ha escrito...

Entre ellas no reinó otra cosa más que el silencio hasta que Luna se dijo que era hora de despedirse.

-No debería pedirte esto, pero me gustaría que esta conversación quedara en secreto. No me gustaría preocupar a Usagi también.- Rei se tensó ligeramente. Luna lo advirtió, una señal de la incuestionable lealtad que le tenía a su princesa. ¿Podría ocultarle algo que bien podía costarle su seguridad?- Al menos no de momento, también quisiera ser yo la que se lo comente una vez tenga claro el significado de esos sueños...

La morena no parecía muy convencida cuando aceptó guardar el secreto; no obstante, Luna estaba segura que mantendría su palabra siendo que pidió una única condición:

-Mantenme informada si puedes ver o escuchar más claramente lo que sea que ocurra en tu sueño.

Con esa última petición, Luna le agradeció el haberla escuchado y se disculpó de nueva cuenta por haberla hecho salir de forma tan imprevista, para luego desaparecer en la oscuridad.

-Hn...

Rei se permitió permanecer un par de minutos más en el exterior, inmutable ante la noche fría y el silencio pesado que había permanecido en el lugar. Phobos y Deimos se acercaron a ella, posándose cada una en uno de sus hombros, con la mirada rubí fija en la dirección donde Luna se había marchado. Los observó con cautela.

No era la única que pensaba que todo ese asunto era más extraño de lo que se había dejado a sentir en esa escena tan breve, a juzgar por el recelo que radiaba de sus dos familiares.

-¿Qué puede estar pasando?-Masculló sin obtener respuesta de ambas.

No dudaba que lo que Luna le hubiera dicho fuera verdad. Su consternación era demasiado evidente. Lo preocupante era que ella, al igual que la guardiana, al igual que cualquier Senshi, sabía que sueños como esos solían ser el principio de lo que sólo podía significar problemas...

**TBC...**

* * *

**Nota: **¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo les pareció este primer capítulo, bueno, malo, todo un rollo? Déjenmelo saber. Aprovecho para darles mil gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Son el plus necesario para seguir escribiendo :D

¡Nos vemos en la próxima!


	3. Capítulo II

Capítulo II

Rei abrió los ojos de golpe, percibiendo el aire que respiraba llenar dolorosamente sus pulmones, como si fuera la primera vez que necesitara oxígeno. Sintió su peso hundirse en una capa de arena plateada que cubría casi por entero sus pies, arena que se extendía indefinidamente hasta perderse en caminos de piedra caliza y mármol flanqueados por altas fuentes.

La realización de donde estaban la sacudió como si la hubiesen abofeteado.

-El Milenio de Plata. –Musitó quedamente, entrecerrando los ojos con cautela. Reconocería la imponente edificación del Palacio Lunas bajo cualquier circunstancia dado que sus recuerdos no eran demasiado vagos para ello. No obstante, se sentía ajeno a lo que en otra vida fuera su hogar.

La enorme edificación parecía brillar fantasmalmente con los rayos del sol que nacían por detrás de él, como si estuviera recubierto de polvo de diamantes. Avanzó lentamente, sin detenerse a pensar lo extraño que poder estar caminando sobre la superficie de la Luna.

De haber sido Ami, probablemente se hubiera maravillado de ese fenómeno, aunque se tratase solamente de una visión.

Por un momento esperó sentir algo más, algo relacionado a esa otra vida que durante un tiempo persiguieron como la razón de su existencia en la tierra. Dolor, miedo, nostalgia tal vez, pero de lo único de lo que era consciente era de lo terriblemente vivo y sólido de la imagen.

El que todo pareciera tan real, tal vez tuviera que ver con que el origen se encontrara enterrado en su memoria, porque distaba mucho de lo sombrío de una premonición o lo difuso de un sueño.

Al momento que sus pies alcanzaron la fría roca, a unos pasos de la escalerilla que llevaba a la entrada principal del palacio, esta pareció quebrarse con su contacto, agrietándose y vibrando debajo de ella en forma de un temblor. Lo súbito del movimiento la estremeció y perdió ligeramente el equilibrio. Alzó la cabeza, notando como los muros del palacio crujían y que las altas columnas de mármol comenzaban a derrumbarse como héroes en batalla, quebrajándose en gritos desgarradores que podía escuchar a su alrededor.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sabiendo por la forma que su estómago se retorcía, lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Alzó el mentón en dirección a un una sombra inmensa que se extendía como gruesos hilos por encima del palacio, devorándolo con su contraste.

Ese lugar se iba a derrumbar de un momento a otro, lo sabía. De lo que no estaba tan segura es si corría el riesgo de morir de forma_ figurada_ en ese lugar. Y aunque no fuera así, no iba arriesgarse a hacer aplastada si eso se iba a sentir tan real como el calor de las llamas que parecían nacer de los muros del palacio o el incesante movimiento bajo sus pies.

_-¡No podemos perder más tiempo, tenemos que encontrar con urgencia a Serenity!-_Escuchó, casi como un bramido, una voz que reconoció con suma facilidad y la hizo detenerse de inmediato, antes de que pudiera darse media vuelta.

Unos pocos pasos a su izquierda apareció la figura de Venus y se detuvo justo a su lado, casi como si se estuviera dirigiendo a ella. Rei la observó con cuidado, notando la tensión en su rostro y su apariencia desaliñada, además de poder sentir un aura sombría que parecía irradiar de ella. Una sensación inquietante sabiendo que solo se trataba de una visión.

_-La última vez que la vimos estaba en el balcón de su habitación…con Endymion._

_-Es imposible que esté allí cuando acabamos de ver como precisamente ese balcón terminó en mitad del jardín. -_ Mercury y Jupiter aparecieron tras de la mujer rubia y no lucían mejor en apariencia. Los ojos de la Senshi de mercurio evitaban a toda costa mirar otra cosa que no fuera un punto indefinido en la cabeza de Venus, como si se negara a aceptar lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. La castaña por su parte apretaba los puños de forma impulsiva, señal inequívoca de que estaba furiosa y trataba de contenerse de perder el control.

_- Yo digo que nos separemos para buscarla, así abarcaremos mayor espacio… Aunque no quede mucho dónde podamos buscar.- _Dijo la guerrera castaña de forma sombría.

_-Ojalá que Endymion continúe con ella, no quiero pensar lo que pueda pasarle si esta sola…-_Musitó Mercury, al parecer sin pensar por que la reacción de las otras dos guerreras fue tensarse de inmediato.

_-¿Estás loca? ¡Tendría que haber estado nosotras! ¡Además no podemos confiar en el luego de todo lo que ha pasado!_-Exclamó Jupiter frunciendo el entrecejo. Venus se giró hacia ella para lanzarle una mirada de advertencia, que poco hizo para acobardarla_._

_-De nada sirve lamentarnos en estos momentos, tenemos que concentrarnos en encontrarla y después solucionaremos cualquier malentendido.-_Sentenció Venus, intentando dar por zanjado el tema, pero la guerrera de Júpiter no se lo permitió.

_-¿Malentendido? Que conveniente resulta para ti todo esto…- _Se podía sentir la tensión que existía, casi palpable, entre ambas guerreras.- _O podría ser que no tanto._

_-Es suficiente Jupiter, Venus tiene razón: esta discusión puede esperar, primero hay que asegurarnos de controlar este desastre.-_ Rei frunció el ceño al encontrarse de lleno con Mars, que lucía demasiado controlada para la situación en la que estaban. Mirarla directamente a los ojos, sabiendo que estos no podían verla, reafirmo esa sensación de no pertenecer del todo a ese lugar, a ese tiempo. Reconocía muy poco de ella y de sus compañeras en las guerreras del pasado.-_ En cuanto a buscar a Serenity, no tendremos que buscarla… Tanto ella como Endymion vienen hacia acá._

- _¿Estás completamente segura?-_ Mercury preguntó incrédula. Rei ahora comprendía porque de su conducta tan calmada.

_-Obsérvalo tú misma.-_Señaló de forma seca, con una sola mirada a las pesadas puertas del Palacio.

Con insultante precisión, estas se abrieron y por ellas dos figuras escaparon en medio de una espesa nube de humo grisáceo y una risa enérgica que parecía nacer de la oscuridad.

_-¡Serenity!-_Gritó Mercury cuando distinguió el peculiar arreglo de cabello de su princesa. A pesar de su preocupación, vaciló el correr hacia a ella debido a la imponente presencia de Endymion tras de la princesa que con su oscura armadura, contrastaba violentamente con el vestido blanco de la joven de cabellos platinos; dando la impresión que se trataba del enemigo.

_-¡Chicas!-_Respondió la princesa con lágrimas en los ojos, pero ninguna de las guerreras hizo ademan de acercarse y Rei se sorprendió de notarlas a la defensiva. La princesa pareció darse cuenta también porque Rei distinguió que su agarre en el brazo de Endymion se intensificaba al punto que podía apostar resultaría doloroso al hombre, de no ser por su armadura. Serenity dirigió su mirada a la líder de su guardia con una expresión que solo podía definir como anhelante.- _Venus…_

Una luz rojiza distrajo la atención de todos los presentes a su derecha y Rei reconoció de inmediato a Beryl, su flamante cabello rojo y la mirada atormentada de quien está a punto de apostar para ganar o perderlo todo.

Ese lapso de tiempo se extendió a profundidad en toda la atmosfera, volviéndose un momento absoluto. Rei podía escuchar los reclamos de Endymion hacia Beryl, el por qué de su traición, su voz alzándose por encima del estruendo de la destrucción a su alrededor. Fue tan rápido el instante en que la mujer se abalanzaba sobre el príncipe de la tierra con su espada por delante; tan rápido, que lo único que su mente registro fue el grito desgarrador de Serenity al ver el arma enterrarse en el pecho de su amado.

Sintió que su estómago se revolvía y cerró los ojos en el momento en que la princesa tomaba la espada de entre el cuerpo de Endymion, consciente de lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Fue en vano, porque aún así no pudo escapar de la imagen de Sailor Moon repitiendo el gesto de su antepasada al clavarse la espada en su estomago.

_-¡Están muertos!_

No supo de quien fue el grito, pero sabía que dentro de poco el resto lo estaría también.

Formó un sello con sus manos para escapar de esa visión.

_'Si esto es lo que Luna ha estado soñando no me extraña que no pueda dormir…'_

Abrió los ojos, esperando encontrarse frente al fuego sagrado y sentir el agobiante calor de la habitación. Cuál fue su sorpresa de estar en mitad de la calle, con el sol de la mañana saliendo del este a primera hora, en un cruce por demás conocido.

_-¡Rei-chan! ¿No puedes llevarme contigo?-_ Rei se giró en dirección a la voz, aunque de nuevo, no era _ella_ la aludida en la conversación.

_-Claro, como la última vez que una de ustedes se infiltró en mi escuela no hubo ningún problema, no veo por qué no…-Masculló con sarcasmo. _Rei recordaba perfectamente esa escena, siendo una memoria más reciente. Había sido el día del festival deportivo en la secundaria pública de Juuban y Usagi, no sorpresivamente, era la única que se quejaba de tener que participar.

_'Dudo que esto tenga que ver con Luna…'_

_-Eso fue cruel Rei-chan_- Dijo Minako fingiéndose herida. Rei las observaba detenidamente, con el ceño fruncido. No podía encontrar la relación entre un recuerdo tan significativo como el anterior a una escena tan ordinaria como esta. Definitivamente, el fuego no le estaba mostrando lo que quería saber y eso… nunca era buena señal.

_-Como sea, ninguna de ustedes pondrá un pie en mi escuela. De nuevo.-_ Era absorbente poder observarse a sí misma, rodando los ojos con fingida exasperación y una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica naciendo en sus labios.- _Y deja de quejarte tanto Usagi, ya todos sabemos que lo único que puede salir de todo esto es que vayas a provocar desastre… El lado positivo es que sabemos a qué nos estamos enfrentando._

Makoto rió con fuerza, antes de dar un par de palmaditas a la joven que Rei acababa de insultar y que ahora observaba a la morena con la mirada encendida de esa determinación inquebrantable que nadie esperaría encontrar en alguien como ella. En lugar de comenzar un arrebato, como solía suceder generalmente, Usagi comenzó a reír también, con esa risa burlona que solía usar en el tiempo que aún se llevaba mal con Mamoru y lo único que hacían era discutir.

_-¡Que graciosa eres, Rei-chan! ¿Saber a lo que nos enfrentamos? ¡Jajaja!- _Minako y Ami intercambiaron una mirada significativa. Parecía que Usagi había perdido el juicio._- Oh no, no sabes lo que estás diciendo.- _Se llevó las manos a la cintura, en un gesto de suficiencia._-Desearía que pudieras venir a ver…no, aún mejor, desearía que pudieras participar con nosotras para poder patear tu trasero una, y otra vez… ¡No por nada soy Sailor Mo-uhm…!-_ Minako le había tapado la boca a tiempo, ahogando su _"revelación" _con una sonrisa traviesa en dirección a Rei que parecía gritar _"¿Vas a permitir que de verdad pateen tu trasero?". _

_-¿Segura que no sigues dormida Usagi? Me parece que estas soñando_.- Makoto soltó un silbido largo, para provocar a Usagi, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria por parte de Ami.- _De ninguna manera me podrías ganar en esta vida y en el futuro… ni siquiera en algo en lo que no soy buena, digamos -por ser justa- en una carrera de relevos_- O quien sabe… Rei debía admitir que nunca dejaba de impresionarse de lo orgullosa que podía llegar a ser Usagi y lo mucho que podía llegar a esforzarse. ¿Quién pensaría que una llorona y descuidada chica como ella, no podía dejar de escapar un reto cuando se cuestionaban sus habilidades? Eso era una pequeña muestra de que podía tomarse las cosas en serio (tan _"en serio" _como lo permitían sus estándares)

-_A mí me parece que tienen tan mala suerte que ambas estarían en el mismo equipo y terminarían perdiendo por que son un par de torpes_.- Ambas reclamaron ante el comentario de Makoto con un sonoro _¡Hey!_

-_Esta vez estás equivocada Mako-chan_.- Intercedió Minako.- _Todas sabemos que _TÚ_ eres la que acabaría junto con Usagi-chan…¡Sin ofender! _-Añadió al ver que la aludida estaba a punto de señalar que no había nada de malo en estar con ella.- _Rei-chan definitivamente estaría en mi equipo ¡Y les ganaríamos sin siquiera sudar una gota!_

En ese momento la había tomado del brazo, casi haciéndola perder el equilibrio. Tanto Usagi como Makoto comenzaron a discutir con la rubia todos los motivos por los cuales era imposible que pudieran derrotarlas y Rei…

Rei no había dicho absolutamente nada.

- _¿Tú qué opinas Ami-chan?_

Alguien, no podía decir quien, había interrumpido la discusión para incluir a la única que había tratado de no involucrarse en el tema. Cuatro pares de ojos se habían cernido sobre ella y Ami carraspeó ligeramente ante la súbita atención, sus mejillas sonrosándose.

_-Yo prefiero no meterme en este asunto_.- Sentenció eludiendo la mirada de todas.

_-¡Oh, Vamos!-_ Se quejó Minako con una sonrisa.- _No tengas miedo de admitir que te gustaría estar con nosotras… Ni Usagi ni Makoto son capaces de enojarse contigo…_- Bromeó y sin embargo ninguna de las dos aludidas se atrevió a negarlo.

_-Lo que en verdad opino es qué si no nos apuramos, no llegaremos a tiempo para poder competir.-_ Dijo intentando sonar casual al momento de escuchar las primeras campanadas que anunciaban el inició de clases. De no ser porque en realidad no había clases ese día, probablemente Ami no estaría tan calmada.

Todo lo contrario sucedió con Rei, cuyo cuerpo se puso rígido al distinguir el sonido para luego soltarse del agarre de Minako sin miramientos.

_-¿Qué sucede Rei?-_Cuestionó Makoto, desconcertada por su súbita reacción.

_-¿Qué sucede? ¡Ya es tarde, las clases ya deben de haber comenzado!_

_-¿De qué estás hablando? Si hoy es el festi-oh…-_Minako cortó su comentario al notar la mirada entre resentida y enfadada de la morena, la realización cayéndole de golpe.- _Oh._

_-Jaja ahora tendrás que correr si no quieres tener problemas con las hermanas._- Añadió Usagi sin pensar.-_ Vas a saber lo que siento yo todos los días… ¡Ouch!_-La siempre amable Ami le había dado un codazo a la chica, siseando su nombre a modo de advertencia. La expresión sombría de Rei era casi escalofriante.

_-Oi, Rei…-_ Empezó Makoto, pero Rei la cortó alzando la mano en señal que se detuviera.

-_Muchas_ g_racias por tu comprensión, Usagi- _Masculló e intentó no dejar que el su enfado la dominara. Respiró profundamente.- _Ahora, quiero que me escuches bien ¿Entendido?-_Usagi asintió, tragando saliva visiblemente. Rei rodó los ojos ante lo exagerado de su inquietud.- _No hagas que haya perdido mi tiempo en vano y demuéstrame que vas a ganar… Aunque sea en algo patético como lanzamiento de disco._

_-No es patético…_- Gimoteó Usagi, aunque de inmediato su expresión se tornó solemne, comprendiendo lo que Rei intentaba hacer.- _¡Es una es una promesa, Rei-chan!_

_-Más te vale…-_Suspiró con finalidad, una débil sonrisa adornando su rostro. _'Si no hay remedio…'_

_-¿Nos vemos a la salida?_- Lo que en otro momento hubiera sido una afirmación, escapó de los labios de Minako como una pregunta. Como una disculpa.

_-Cuenta con ello… Si no consigo una detención por llegar tarde.-_ Esta vez lo señaló con una sonrisa irónica en su rostroñ.- _Ah_ _y ¿Minako?-Le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. La chica obedeció de inmediato._

_-¿Qué pasa?-_Susurró cuando Rei se inclinó casi hasta que sus mejillas se rozaran, abusando del hecho de que era más alta en sus zapatos de lo que Minako era en sus tenis. La respiración de la morena tan cerca de su oído provocó tal escalofrío que visto desde la perspectiva de la otra Rei, parecía que la hubiese amenazado de muerte.

_-Sé lo que le acabo de decir a Usagi, pero confío en que si compiten en carrera de relevos hagas honor a nuestro equipo hipotético ¿Vale?_

La risa de Minako las sorprendió a todas. Rei se separó un par de pasos de ella para poder ver la expresión radiante de Minako.

_-Eres mala Rei-chan…- _La molestó-_ ¿Acaso no tendrías que estar yéndote ya?_

_-Ya voy retrasada ¿Qué son cinco minutos más? No es como si fuera a hacer diferencia para la madre superiora.- _Dijo con un cinismo que no iba dirigido hacia sus amigas_.- Pero sí, será mejor que me vaya de una vez y ustedes deberían de hacer lo mismo._

_-¡Nos vemos en la tarde, Rei-chan! ¡Y lo siento!¡Ten cuidado al correr con tus zapatillas, podrías tropezar…Hey!-_Gritó Usagi mientras avanzaba de espaldas, siendo prácticamente arrastrada por Minako y Makoto para que dejara de decir tonterías. Ambas se despidieron de ella con un gesto de su mano.

No obstante fue la última mirada de Ami que la desconcertó y que en ese momento no había apreciado del todo al estar demasiado ocupada observando los ridículos hábitos de Usagi. Era una mirada que hablaba de empatía, de un entendimiento más allá de lo aparente. La compasión en ese par de ojos azules la sacudió violentamente, casi de forma física.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar demasiado en ello siendo que elescenario se desvaneció en una transición de colores difusos para encontrarse de inmediato en otro lugar que en definitiva, no era _aún_ el salón del fuego del templo Hikawa.

Su pulso se aceleró cuando se reconoció a sí misma (sin ser ya una sorpresa, pero de todas formas…) en un uniforme escolar que no era el suyo. Fue en una única ocasión en la que ella había vestido esa larga falda azul y ridículo moño.

_-Tengo hambre…-_ Minako estaba junto a ella, en su uniforme de gimnasia y Rei podía notar la ansiedad en sus palabras y en el esporádico movimiento de sus dedos.

-_Yo también…-_Ella no estaba en mejores condiciones. Era el día que habían decidido enfrentar a los Three Lights para saber la verdad sobre el enemigo en turno, uno que al final había resultado ser más que solo eso.

Sabía perfectamente lo que estaba a punto de ver y sintió el corazón apretársele en un puño.

'_¿Qué es todo esto?'_

_-Escogieron este instituto para poder estar juntos...-_Se escuchó musitar y reconoció en su tono la amargura de sus propias decisiones.

_-¿Qué?_

En un primer momento había pensado que Minako no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo cuando ella había escogido estar cerca de Usagi y el resto? Ella jamás podría entender el sentimiento de culpa con el que cargaba…

Pero ahora, al verse arrojándole a la joven rubia la carta de la muerte y confesar su inquietud ante la presencia de los Three Lights y el caos galáctico, sintió de nuevo que Minako podía ver claramente a través de sus dudas. Se sintió vulnerable y absurda por permitir que sus inseguridades hubieran gobernado su propia fe.

_-¡Seguimos siendo las mismas! ¡Venceremos a este enemigo y protegeremos lo que amamos!_

La sacerdotisa jamás lo admitiría, a _nadie_, pero en el momento en que Minako la había tomado de la mano, invadiendo su espacio y osado a colocar un dedo para callarla, jamás se sintió más segura de que podían conseguir algo. Que podían ser invencibles mientras todas estuvieran juntas.

En otras circunstancias hubiera rehuido del contacto y de la cercanía, pero incluso ella necesitaba que le recordaran que no estaba sola. Reconocía que Minako muchas veces pudiera parecer una cabeza hueca, pero eso no negaba que fuera una persona confiable y que sobretodo, entendía la necesidad de trabajar en equipo a través de sus propios errores.

La escena se desenvolvió con una velocidad impresionante desde que los Three Lights habían hecho su aparición. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban escuchando su conversación? Era algo que seguramente jamás sabría, pero que ahora no tenía mayor importancia.

De un instante a otro, las figuras de cinco guerreras se alzaron en mitad de un destello, dejando atrás sus formas civiles, demostrando su honor como protectoras de la galaxia. Rei se sintió orgullosa de cómo habían conseguido hacer frente a las misteriosas Senshi, aunque esa sensación se desvaneció de pronto ante las siguientes palabras de Sailor Star Maker.

_-Sailor Mars…La siguiente carta es la muerte._

* * *

Rei abrió los ojos, respirando con cierta dificultad y sintiendo un punzante dolor en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. La oscuridad la recibió intimidándola por completo, haciéndole pensar que tal vez se trataba de un nuevo escenario dentro de su visión. Había sido una experiencia tan vívida que la superficie fría de la madera, extendiéndose bajo las palmas de sus manos, no le aseguraba nada. Se sintió tan pesada, que la sola idea de levantarse le resultaba imposible.

El fuego debió haberse apagado hace ya bastante como para que solo permaneciera el aroma de la madera quemada y ninguna traza de su calor.

El silenció tranquilizó su respiración casi de inmediato, sintiendo su pecho expandirse y contraerse cada vez más regular y profundamente. Pequeñas gotas de sudor corrían sobre su frente y perdiéndose en su cabello. Parpadeó de manera confusa sin intención de sentarse, mucho menos ponerse de pie.

¿Qué significaba lo que había visto?

Desde un inicio supo que no podía esperar demasiado al intentar realizar una lectura para Luna, puesto que no era a _ella_ a quién le correspondía interpretar sus sueños. Hubo un momento, en su primera visión, en que creyó haber accedido a ellos, pero los escenarios consiguientes echaron por la borda su suposición.

_Sueños_.

_Memorias._

Lo que había visto en el fuego eran definitivamente sus recuerdos, tanto de una vida pasada como los de esta, y solo podía intuir por qué había revivido esos momentos.

La idea hacía que se le revolviera el estómago.

No, decir que no entendía por qué el fuego le había mostrado esos recuerdos era tratar de engañarse. Las tres memorias se relacionaban entre sí en varios niveles que en conjunto perseguían una sola idea. No se trataba de ninguna clase de advertencia ni mucho menos, al menos no lo creía… Todo apuntaba a sus decisiones, a sus errores y se odio al tener que reconocerlo.

-¿Por qué ahora?-Gruñó, el tono áspero de su voz cortando el silencio violentamente. ¿Por qué ahora, cuando todo estaba bien y el futuro se asomaba como un tiempo perfecto?

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, los recuerdos repitiéndose debajo de sus parpados, recapitulando palabras y expresiones una a una.

Tal vez era el sentimiento de culpa el que la estaba carcomiendo.

Porque no estuvo allí cuando más se le necesitaba y en los momentos en los que estuvo, poco fue lo que hizo, sabiendo que pudo haber hecho más. Porque se limitó a ver como Serenity se quitaba la vida _dos veces _sin ser capaz de evitarlo. Porque ella misma murió frente a los ojos de su princesa, abandonándola en la lucha contra Sailor Galaxia. No, la había abandonado desde antes, cuando egoístamente pensó que bastaba con estar juntas en el deber, cuando lo cotidiano era más importante.

Recordó la escena de la azotea. Si ella, al igual que Minako, hubiera escogido a sus amigas antes que perseguir sus propias ambiciones…

-Basta.- Musitó, como si sus pensamientos fueran algo completamente ajeno a ella.-Basta…

Ella no era la clase de persona que vivía reconsiderando cada una de sus decisiones, mucho menos arrepentirse de ellas. Cada quién elige la forma en la que vive su vida, independientemente de las circunstancias, siempre hay una opción, un camino el cual debes elegir.

Así como un día su padre prefirió su trabajo, su carrera política, en lugar de estar con ella cuando más le necesitaba (No era la mejor referencia y tampoco quería pensar en ello…), la propia Rei había escogido en su momento seguir su propio rumbo, asistir a la escuela a la que fue su madre, prepararse para un día tomar el lugar de su abuelo dentro del templo Hikawa; todo al precio de alejarse también de un destino que la rebasaba.

Sí, probablemente haya cometido errores que tuvieron consecuencias en el pasado. Pero nunca las había abandonado. Jamás le había dado la espalda a lo que era: Una Senshi.

Abrió los ojos, encontrando que de pronto la sala no estaba tan oscura como fue en su primera impresión, si no que la luz que colaba por las de rendijas en la parte superior de las cuatro paredes.

Estaba siendo completamente absurda, tal como en la memoria del cruce. En ese momento se había sentido excluida y a juzgar por la forma en que Ami la había mirado, había sido bastante obvia. Se había enfadado con Usagi y con Minako, creerlas unas desconsideradas cuando en el fondo solo sentía la pesadumbre por no poder estar con ellas realmente.

Usagi, Minako, Ami, Makoto… Todas encajaban tan perfectamente en su vida que de pronto no podía concebir la idea de estar en un colegio que durante varios años fue una forma de comunión con la memoria de su madre, pero que en tiempos recientes se sentía como una prisión en la que era juzgada por la forma en la que estaba creciendo. Lejos de la frivolidad y perfección que se esperaba de ella. Lejos de la imagen de la perfecta hija de un senador.

¿Por qué ahora? Se preguntó hace un momento ¿Por qué reviviría momentos como esos?

Porque ahora, más que nunca, necesitaba entender que no tenía que enfrentarse al futuro sola. Por eso su reciente apatía y aflicción al separarse de sus amigas. Se estaba suavizando demasiado. No había sido consciente de la clase de presión que estaba siendo ejercida sobre ella hasta ese momento; de lo que el mundo real esperaba de ella, más allá de su destino como guardiana de la galaxia. Y no solo tenía un equipo que la respaldaba, si no una familia, en la que podía confiar por sobre cualquier lazo de sangre.

No, no era su propia culpa lo que el fuego le había tratado de mostrar. Era esperanza.

Casi rio de lo patético que era necesitar del fuego para darse cuenta de ello.

Ahora solo tenía un problema con todo esto: Seguía sin poder ayudar a Luna.

-Al menos no tiene falsas expectativas…-Susurró.

El sonido de la puerta corrediza abrirse la distrajo, desviando la mirada de la nada hacia la luz que provenía del exterior y que enmarcaba la silueta de su abuelo.

_'Oh…' _

-¿Rei? ¿Estás aquí?- Su abuelo cuestionó con la voz ligeramente ronca. Su bigote se movió de forma divertida cuando localizó a Rei tendida en el piso- ¿Rei? ¿Qué-?

-Estoy bien. Estoy descansando- Dijo rápidamente, imaginando como se veía a los ojos de su abuelo.- Creo… creo que me he sobrepasado un poco.

Su abuelo resopló, mascullando algo como "¡pamplinas!" y se adentró en la habitación para ayudarla a sentarse.

-¿En el piso? ¿A oscuras?- Rei no respondió de inmediato.- ¿Exactamente cuánto tiempo llevas aquí adentro y con la llama apagada?

Era obvio que no sabía y se debía de notar en su rostro por que el hombre suspiro resignado. Rei tuvo la decencia de sentirse avergonzada.

-Lo siento abuelo, no volverá a pasar. Prometo ser más cautelosa la próxima vez.-Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que consiguió tranquilizar al hombre.- No recuerdo que me haya pasado esto desde que era una niña…

Su abuelo dejó escapar una áspera risa mientras la ayudaba a levantarse por completo; tomándola del brazo hasta que salieron de la sala del fuego, como si tuviera la impresión de que Rei iba a desmayarse de un momento a otro.

-Sí, una niña demasiado obstinada para su propio bien.- Señaló el hombre. Rei estuvo a punto de reír por el inesperado movimiento de su bigote ante lo que sabía, era un mohín.- No puedo decir que eso haya cambiado, de otra forma no serías la maravillosa nieta que eres…

-No digas cosas como esa abuelo- Dijo Rei, rodando sus ojos en falsa exasperación.- Cambiando de tema ¿Me buscabas para algo?

-Bueno, además de no haberte visto en toda la mañana- Rei bufó ligeramente- Minako-san llamó hace rato, dijo que tenía que hablar contigo de algo muy importante.

Rei resistió la urgencia de rodar los ojos nuevamente.

-En un rato la llamaré, aunque seguramente estaba exagerando. Como siempre.- Sonrió con sarcasmo.-Gracias por darme el recado.

Su abuelo se aseguró de que toda ella se encontrara bien antes de soltarla finalmente, justo en la fachada principal desde la cual se podía apreciar a los pocos visitantes que visitaban el altar del templo, en calidad de turista o simplemente para agradecer y rezar.

-¿Necesitas ayuda para atender el puesto? No es bueno que te agites demasiado…- Él negó la cabeza con vehemencia.

-No te preocupes, dudo mucho que tengamos más clientes que estos que ves aquí- Era un día agradable y Rei dudaba que su aseveración fuera cierta. No obstante, no pudo contradecir a su abuelo porque este no le dio la oportunidad.- Puedo encargarme de todo siendo que lo más importante, que es la limpieza del templo, ya lo has realizado. ¿Por qué no mejor te relajas un poco? Hace un día precioso como para desaprovecharlo…

-Está bien, aunque con la cantidad de deberes que tengo dudo que sea capaz de aprovecharlo realmente.- Aceptó resignada.- Estaré en mi habitación si necesitas algo. No te esfuerces mucho ¿Quieres?- El hombre asintió.

Rei avanzó por los largos pasillos de la casa hasta llegar a su habitación, sin detenerse a considerar el llamar a Minako para atender aquello que era tan importante. No mentía cuando dijo que tenía trabajo de la escuela por atender y ya había perdido toda la mañana.

Siendo sincera, no estaba de humor. Pero no tenía remedio si quería seguir teniendo el promedio suficiente para ir a la universidad de su elección, además de la moral para poder burlarse de las pobres notas de Usagi y Minako.

Una sonrisa sarcástica surcó su rostro.

Entro a su habitación, sintiendo la brisa colarse por la ventana que había dejado abierta. Pensó en comenzar de una buena vez con su tarea, pero haber estado encerrada tanto tiempo y en una misma posición, había dejado sus músculos resentidos y su espalda tensa.

Tomar un baño antes era probablemente una mejor idea.

No obstante no alcanzó a hacer más que considerarlo, porque en ese preciso momento un molesto ruido encima de su escritorio la distrajo. Uno que llevaba tiempo sin escuchar y que momentáneamente consiguió preocuparla.

Rei tomó el comunicador entre sus manos, abriéndolo de forma precipitada.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¡Whoa! ¿Qué sucede con esa expresión, Reiko? Cualquiera diría que esperabas malas noticias…-El rostro de Minako atónito se mostro con claridad en la pantalla.

_'Claro, tenía que ser…'_

_-_Es el canal de emergencias, Minako ¿Cómo esperabas que reaccionara si no hemos visto un youma en meses?-Frunció el ceño.- Incluso pudiste haber usado el canal habitual… Si Luna o Ami se enteran vas a estar en problemas

-No podía arriesgarme a que lo ignoraras cuando te dieras cuenta que era yo…- Minako tenía un buen punto siendo que eso es lo que hubiera pasado.- Además, yo no pienso contarles nada, porque esta conversación jamás sucedió…

-Claro, aunque ¿Sabes? Puedo ayudarte a hacer eso posible si cuelgo en este instante…- Señaló Rei dejándose caer en la cama. Sus planes olvidados por un momento. Minako chilló un clásico _"Reiiiii"_ a modo de queja- ¿Qué es tan importante como para que no pudieras esperar a que yo te llamara?

-Suponiendo que lo fueras a hacer por supuesto… Nada, en realidad solo tenía ganas de hablar contigo- Rebatió Minako con una amplia sonrisa, satisfecha.-Y tengo confiscado el teléfono.

-Exagerando, como siempre.-Repitió lo que había comentado a su abuelo.- ¿Acaso no tienes nada mejor que hacer?

-Me lastimas Rei-chan.- Hizo un puchero, sus ojos azules llenándose de lágrimas para soltar un fingido sollozo.- La verdad es que estoy presa en mi habitación, sin ninguna posibilidad de comunicarme con el mundo exterior de otra manera que no sea por este medio… Con la esperanza que un valiente príncipe venga a rescatarme por mi ventana.-Suspiró.- Pero como sé que eso no va a suceder –al menos no hasta después del sábado, no creas que he olvidado nuestra apuesta-, me conformo con que seas tú la que venga a secuestrarme, Reiko.

Rei se limitó a alzar una ceja.

-¿Estas castigada, cierto?- Minako desvió la mirada- ¡Lo sabía! ¿Se puede saber qué hiciste esta vez?

-No es un castigo, _castigo…-_Explicó Minako. Rei la perdió de vista un momento en lo que pareció un cambio de posición de la rubia en el otro lado de la pantalla. El rostro de Minako apareció con el ceño fruncido.- Bueno, sí. Es complicado. Mamá está enfadada por que anoche llegué demasiado tarde y con un pie lastimado. Luego vio en las noticias lo que pasó en la ciudad y tiene la impresión de que yo estuve allí en ese momento…

-¿Y no es así? No he tenido oportunidad de ver las noticias, pero Minako, eres un imán de problemas…

Minako guardó silencio cerca de medio minuto. Rei tuvo la impresión de que lo que sea que sucedió fue más grave de lo que imaginaba.

-¿Minako? ¿Vas a contarme o no?

-No es el mejor momento para hablar de eso Rei-chan… ¿Te importaría si nos viéramos mañana, tu, yo y las chicas?-Rei estuvo tentada a negarse, pero la expresión esperanzada de Minako logro convencerla.

_'Es una manipuladora…'_

_-_Está bien, mañana. Pero tendrás que contarme todo- Aceptó casi a regañadientes para que Minako no tuviera la impresión de que de lo _deseaba_.- Eso quiere decir que estoy en lo correcto, ¿Cierto? Estuviste en un lío y terminaste lastimada…

-Siempre lo sabes todo, Rei.- Minako le guiñó un ojo.- Ya te lo contaré.

-¿Al menos me dirás como se encuentra tu pie?

-Aw… Rei-chan está preocupada.- Rei hizo una mueca de disgusto que consiguió una risa de Minako.- Estoy bien, no fue nada grave. Sólo tengo par de rasguños aquí y allá… fuera de eso, fue un día perfecto.

-No sé si tu opinión de _perfección,_ sea igual de válida para mí…

-Oh, ya verás a lo que me refiero Rei-chan. Es una sorpresa, especialmente para ti… y probablemente para Ami también.- En sus labios se formo esa sonrisa traviesa que solo podía significar que estaba planeando algo. Nada bueno.- Sólo tendrás que esperar un poco más… Es lo que tiene abandonarnos cuando vamos de compras.- Minako soltó una carcajada y Rei solo podía pensar en lo irónico de su comentario, cuando en menos de una hora, ella misma se había estado torturando por ello.

-No sería la primera vez que las abandono…-Musitó, lo suficientemente audible para que Minako la hubiera escuchado. Ella la miró inquisitiva. Rei no supo que la poseyó a hacer ese comentario, probablemente todavía se encontraba sensible por las visiones.

No quería tener que explicarse ante Minako, no realmente, pero siendo un poco honesta… ¿Acaso no la propia joven había demostrado que podía confiar en ella? La memoria de la azotea regreso con fuerza y sus mejillas se encendieron. _Dios_.

_'Qué patética…'_

Al menos ahora no habría algún gesto incómodo.

-¿Minako? ¿Tú qué opinas de que vayamos a diferentes escuelas?-Cuestionó, consiguiendo sonar casual. La pregunta no se registró como sospechosa en la reacción de Minako, más bien sorprendida por el cambio repentino de tema.

-Wow… ¿No es una pregunta con truco, verdad?-Rei rodó los ojos por respuesta, en señal de que no, no era broma.- Hmm… Tengo sentimientos encontrados… Tu sabes Rei-chan ¡Es la_ T.A_! ¡El sueño de toda chica…!¿Quién no querría estar allí? Incluso, todavía tengo un poco de envidia y me pregunto ¿Por qué no tienen exámenes de admisión al instituto?

-Me estas tomando el pelo.- Dijo con incredulidad.- Después de todo lo que pasó cuando fuiste ¿Aún crees que es de lo mejor…? Oh, olvídalo. Cómo tu reputación no fue la que terminó arruinada ¿Qué podría preocuparte?

Minako rió.

-Déjame terminar Rei-chan.- Solicitó, reprendiéndola con la mirada e ignorando el último comentario de Rei.- Sí, creo que la T.A tiene algo especial… escalofriante, pero especial. Pero eso no era lo que querías escuchar ¿No?- Fue el turno de Rei de desviar la mirada. 'Demasiado para no ser incómodo…' -Sabes que nada sería más genial que el que todas pudiéramos estar en la misma escuela ¿Te imaginas? Sería una catástrofe y aún así… asombroso ¿Rei?

Rei sentía que los ojos comenzaban a arderle y se tiro en la cama, dejando el comunicador de lado para que Minako no pudiera verla. Ella no hubiera usado la palabra asombroso, pero definitivamente, lo sería.

-¿Crees que es mi culpa?-Soltó, orgullosa de que su voz no se halla quebrado.- ¿Qué hubiera sido mejor si me hubiera cambiado de escuela como lo hiciste tú?

Minako no respondió de inmediato. Rei agradecía que al menos no se estuviera riendo en su cara y lo estuviera tomando con tanta seriedad como le fuera posible. Era más de lo que podía esperar de ella y eso, era estar siendo injusta, por que en los momentos importantes, Minako había sabido _estar_.

-Por supuesto que no es tu culpa -¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- Entiendo porque hayas escogido quedarte en la T.A -_¡Es la T.A...!_- Bueno, no, no sé qué razones hayas tenido para tomar esa decisión, pero te conozco Rei-chan… Cualquiera que haya sido el motivo debe haber sido importante, tanto como para preferir eso a estar con una chica tan popular como yo y ser las reinas de la escuela- Ahora, ese era un escenario imposible- _inconcebible. _Rei resistió la urgencia de comentarlo_._- En cuanto a si fue lo mejor…. Creo que solo tú puedes determinar eso. Porque al menos en mi caso, aunque creo que hablo por todas, no porque no tomemos las mismas clases vas a dejar de ser nuestra amiga y nuestra compañera…

No se había atrevido a interrumpirla en todo su discurso, pero en el momento justo que termino, Rei no pudo evitar gruñir. Avergonzada.

-Minako ¿Era necesario ser tan emocional?-Cuestionó, tomando de nuevo el comunicador entre sus manos para poder observar a la rubia.

-¡Mou! Ser impersonal no es mi negocio Reiko ¿Diosa del amor, recuerdas?- Rei tuvo que sonreír irónica ante eso.- Además… Tú comenzaste. ¿A qué viene esa actitud de _"Lo siento por no poder estar contigo ¿Promete que no me olvidarás?"_?-Dramatizó.

Rei le lanzó una mirada dura.

-No fue nada como eso- Reclamó aunque sus mejillas ahora tenían un ligero sonrojo- Es solo qué recientemente pienso en si las cosas pudieron haber sido diferentes de haber estado con ustedes, ya sabes, con el asunto de Galaxia…

Minako chascó la lengua. Era un tema que no solían tocar a menudo.

-Eso sucedió hace meses Rei… Y hasta donde yo sé no hay forma de saber lo que hubiera pasado. Así que no vale la pena pensar en ello- Su expresión decayó.- ¿Tanta paz nos está afectando cierto? Yo también he estado preguntándome muchas cosas con respecto al futuro que… bueno, no puede ser saludable madurar tan deprisa.

-Sólo tú dirías algo como eso, pero tienes razón.-Rei sonrió de medio lado.- Raro, pero suele suceder…

-Eso duele Rei-chan.-Le sonrió juguetonamente mientras comenzaba a jugar con un mechón de su cabello. Rei la observó distraía, pensando si debía continuar con esa plática o cambiar de tema.

-¿Oi, Mina-chan?

-¿Hmm?

-¿Esta conversación… jamás sucedió, verdad?-La sonrisa de la chica se desvaneció y Minako la miró confundida.

-¿Qué conversación?

* * *

El comunicador cayó al piso, luego de haber rebotado un par de veces sobre sus al tratar de sujetarlo luego de haber sido sobresaltada por la puerta al abrirse.

Había veces que deseaba que Artemis fuera como el resto de los gatos y no tuviera nociones de cómo abrir una puerta.

-¡Oh! ¡Pensé que era mi madre!- Siseó Minako, fulminando al felino con la mirada.- ¡¿Tanto trabajo te costaba rascar la puerta?!

-No soy un perro, Minako.- Respondió indignado Artemis, reparando en la actitud defensiva de Minako y la forma en la que pateó algo debajo de la cama intentando parecer casual. Entrecerró los ojos con sospecha.- ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

-¡Nada! ¿Qué podría hacer aquí encerrada?- Minako avanzó hasta su escritorio para coger su reproductor de CD's portátil junto con sus audífonos.

Artemis aprovechó la distracción momentánea de Minako para colarse a la habitación y escabullirse debajo de la cama para poder localizar lo que sea que Minako estaba tratando de esconder.

-¡Aja!-Exclamó victorioso cuando salió con el comunicador entre sus fauces.- ¡¿Se puede saber que hacías con esto?!

-Saca eso de tu boca Artemis, no se te entiende nada.- Lo reprendió Minako, tomando el artefacto ella misma y limpiándolo contra su ropa.

-Pregunte lo que estabas haciendo con el comunicador… ¿No habrás intentado desarmarlo de nuevo?

-Por supuesto que no.- Minako rodó los ojos, recostándose en la cama y colocándose un solo auricular en su oído. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la música.- Esta vez lo utilice para lo que fue creado: Comunicarme. Estuve hablando con Rei-chan.

-No es un teléfono Mina-chan, sabes que solo puedes utilizarlo para emergencias…

-¿Y no crees que esto es una emergencia?- Musitó.- Mi madre solo me dejó hacer una llamada y Rei no me contestó… ¿Acaso eso la conmovió? ¡Por supuesto que no! Dijo que había gastado mi única oportunidad y se llevó mi teléfono- Gruñó- Es el diablo en persona…

Cuando Minako hablaba de su madre, Artemis no tenía voz ni voto para hacerla cambiar sus opiniones.

-¿De qué hablaste con Rei?

-¿Qué es esto Artemis, las cien preguntas?-Su ceño se frunció. Artemis encontró extrañó que Minako estuviera a la defensiva- Hablamos cosas de chicas ¿De qué más?

Artemis quiso señalar que Rei no era de las que hablaban "cosas de chicas" pero lo dejó pasar por que evidentemente Minako estaba de lo más irritable. Decidió cambiar de tema.

-¿Cómo sigues de tu pie?

-Estoy como nueva… No entiendo porque mamá insiste que tengo que guardar reposo. ¡Ni siquiera me deja bajar las escaleras!- De nuevo una mala aproximación.- Estoy cansada Artemis… Cansada de tanto descanso…

El felino la entendía, por supuesto. Minako era como una fuerza imparable que necesitaba ser aplicada, de lo contrario, podría causar una implosión. Si no hacía algo pronto o se quedaba dormida, probablemente terminaría por cometer una locura.

Sabiendo que en realidad no podía hacer nada, Minako había optado por la segunda opción y de ahí que estuviera tan tranquila escuchando música. De lo contrario ya estaría bailando y brincando en su habitación, pero probablemente el escándalo terminaría por atraer a su madre y empeorar su situación.

-Mañana, no importa cómo, no voy a dejar que me encierren de nuevo.- Susurró, cruzando un brazo sobre sus ojos.- Convencí a Rei de que saliéramos todas. Es el momento ideal para comentarles lo que pasó el viernes y lo de nuestros planes de retomar nuestro entrenamiento… Es una suerte que Rei no vea las noticias o hubiera visto como casi nos atropellan. Sé que su reacción va a ser probablemente incendiar todo a su paso… pero ni a ella ni a Ami puedo ocultarles algo como eso. Somos un equipo después de todo ¿No? Sé que no es como si nos hubiera atacado un Youma, pero es algo que nos concierne a todas ¿Qué clase de amiga sería? Siempre terminarían por enterarse… No hay ningún secreto que pueda mantenerse oculto por tanto tiempo… Sería como traicionarlas. Traicionar su confianza… ¿Podrán perdonarme? Oh Dios…

-¿Te sientes bien, Minako?- Cuestionó Artemis, consternado.- Nada de lo que dices tiene sentido.

Minako levantó un poco su brazo para poder observar a Artemis.

-Ah sí, estoy bien… Es qué canción me distrajo.- Confesó con una sonrisa traviesa.- ¿Cuántas canciones de traición pueden tener un solo disco? Llevó dos y no hablan de otra cosa… No puedo recordar porque quería tanto este disco.

-No me extraña.- Dijo Artemis, pero Minako lo ignoró.

-¡Ya sé! Probablemente porque Kei-kun es taaaan guapo…- Suspiró.- Definitivamente me hace falta un novio… Pero eso está a punto de cambiar. Marca mis palabras Artemis. ¡Va a ser la mejor cita de mi vida!

El felino no tuvo el corazón de decirle que no tuviera tan altas expectativas o podría terminar decepciona del resultado final. Ver a Minako emocionada era mejor que verla deprimida y enfadada.

Afortunadamente no tuvo que enfrentar un silencio incómodo al no saber qué contestarle, pro que en ese momento llamaron a la puerta de la habitación.

-¡Minako!-Se escuchó la aguda voz de su madre del otro lado.- ¡La señorita Sakurada está al teléfono y desea hablar contigo!

-No de nuevo…-Masculló Minako a Artemis en voz baja.- ¡Lo siento mamá, pero no me estoy sintiendo muy bien! ¿Podrías decirle que yo le llamo después?

-¡Eres incorregible, Minako!-Exclamó su madre enfadada, pero sin abrir la puerta como si el hacerlo representara una oportunidad para Minako de escapar. Escucharon sus rápidos y pesados pasos bajar la escalera, enfatizando su enojo.

Minako rió.

-Dulce venganza…- Minako se sentó en la cama, dejando de lado la música.- ¡La vergüenza que le va a dar tener que disculparse con Natsuna-chan! Ya puedo imaginarla _"Minako ha estado enferma desde hace una semana…Oh no, no es nada grave, solo que no tiene energía para siquiera levantar el teléfono… ¿Le llama por lo de su oferta? No, no, le aseguro que Minako está considerándolo seriamente que no dudo…"_

Artemis tuvo que reír ante la perfecta interpretación del tono de voz de su madre, con ademanes incluidos.

-Cómo si Natsuna-chan fuera a creer algo como eso…-Sonrió con cariño.- De verdad agradezco su ofrecimiento de estudiar en el extranjero para poder entrar a la policía, pero no sé… No me veo en un trabajo tan serio como ese y…- Soltó una carcajada- ¡Apuesto a que si trabajo con ella me obligaría a vestirme como Sailor V!

Artemis observó con agrado que Minako seguía apreciando a la Superintendente General de la Policía Metropolitana como para seguir en contacto con ella a pesar que sus días de resolver crímenes habían terminado. Sabía que ocasionalmente hablaban por teléfono, siempre y cuando su madre no se enterara. La mujer estaba empeñada en que Minako aceptara el ofrecimiento de Natsuna argumentando que no encontraría una oportunidad mejor para hacer algo de su vida. A Minako le molestaba que se inmiscuyera en su vida y por eso evitaba hablar con la otra mujer en presencia de su madre, para evitar argumentos.

-Deberíamos ir una tarde al Karaoke… Estoy segura que le encantaría conocer a las chicas.- Continuó Minako, animada.- Aunque tal vez no sea una buena idea del todo… ¡Querría reclutarnos a todas! ¡La estación de policía terminaría por parecer un café Cosplay! ¿Puedes imaginarlo, Artemis?

Artemis negó con la cabeza. Tal vez y su madre tenía razón y esa fuera una buena oportunidad para Minako. Hacer algo que si bien no entraba en sus planes, le quedaba como anillo al dedo. Tenía la habilidad y gente que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos tomase la decisión que tomase.

Recordó la conversación del día anterior y pensó que tal vez, en verdad el futuro aguardaba cosas grandiosas para todas ellas.

-¿Me vas a contar de que hablaron tu y Rei?-Intentó presionar ahora que Minako se mostraba más accesible solo para recibir una almohada como proyectil de lleno en la cara.

-¡No seas cotilla, Artemis!

**TBC…**

* * *

**Notas:** Uff… Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que actualicé, que había olvidado lo divertido que era escribir sobre este par. Todo se va a ir resolviendo poco a poco, no desesperen ;D

Hablando de tiempo, lamento mucho el retraso, pero es increíble la cantidad de cosas que pasan (El trabajo, la escuela, mi nueva obsesión con Warehouse 13…) y parece que solo puedo concentrarme cuando estoy de vacaciones… ¡Así que a aprovechar este par de meses y desgastar el teclado!

A los que siguen esta historia, a los que han dejado sus comentarios (hermosos comentarios *u*) les doy las gracias por sus ánimos, por que estén disfrutando de este fic tanto como yo y les guste esta pareja a la que todavía le falta mucho camino por recorrer, pero que va a tomarse su tiempo ;D

Dudas, quejas... buzón abierto las 24 hrs.

Espero no tardar demasiado la próxima vez y escuchar de nuevo de ustedes para entonces.

¡Saludos!


	4. Capítulo III

Capítulo III

_''¿Cómo podemos confiar en ti luego de todo lo que ha pasado? Intentas culparla a ella, cuando en realidad eres tú la que nos ha puesto a todas en esta situación. Si siempre haces lo que quieres... ¿Cómo vas a ser capaz de tomar decisiones por nosotras?''_

-¡Luna! Dios… ¡Luna, Despierta!

Su cuerpo fue sacudido violentamente, en un acto tan súbito que su mente no se dio tiempo de registrar quién era la persona cuyas manos tenía encima y que la sostenía con firmeza. Abrió los ojos, pero sólo veía la oscuridad de la habitación. El pánico obstruyó su juicio y en un primer reflejo para librarse de su atacante, sacó sus garras; enterrándolas en piel delgada, sintiendo la carne abrirse bajo su contacto.

Un distintivo grito llenó el lugar y se vio liberada.

Brincó, alejándose lo más que pudo de las manos que acababa de lastimar. Aterrizó en un escritorio, plagado de mangas y revistas y fue que reconoció el lugar donde se encontraba.

Sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la falta de luz en la habitación y podía distinguir perfectamente el rostro ofendido de Usagi; pero no fue hasta que esta encendió la lamparita sobre su buró que Luna reconoció su ceño profundamente fruncido y las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?-Reclamó en un murmullo, no queriendo causar más escándalo y llamar la atención del resto de su familia.

Luna quedó perpleja al ver la forma en la que Usagi sostenía sus manos, lastimadas. Pequeñas gotas de sangre brotaban por las heridas que habían dejado sus garras y se sintió terriblemente culpable. No sabía que la había poseído a tener una reacción tan violenta. Probablemente había sido el factor sorpresa aunado a la intensidad de sus sueño, pero eso no justificaba el irracional pavor que había sentido.

-Yo…no sé lo que pasó… lo siento Usagi.

-Estabas temblando…- Susurró la rubia, olvidándose momentáneamente de su dolor.- Decías cosas incoherentes… ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? ¿O debo pensar que es otra cosa?- Luna sintió su cuerpo tensarse ante la acertada curiosidad de la joven.- ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme Luna?

-No, no es nada- La incredulidad inundó su rostro, Luna tuvo que desviar la mirada.- Tienes razón. Fue solamente un mal sueño.

Parecía que Usagi tenía la intención de seguir indagando, pero sorpresivamente solo dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, Luna. Está bien si no quieres hablar de esto ahora, pero al menos prométeme que cuando estés lista me dejarás ayudarte.

-Es una promesa.- Intentó sonreír, pero su cansancio no se lo permitió.- De verdad lo siento, no fue mi intención lastimarte.

-Lo sé… Ahora iré a curarme ¿Intenta descansar vale? Cuando regrese quiero encontrarte dormida.- Usagi le guiñó un ojo antes de salir de su habitación de puntillas, dejando la luz de la lámpara encendida en el interior, una pálida luz rosa trepando por las paredes.

A pesar de la buena intención de sus sugerencia, Luna se vio incapaz de siquiera intentar conciliar el sueño de nuevo. Se asomó a la ventana, donde apenas una pequeña fracción de la Luna era visible en el cielo despejado. No encontraba consuelo en su pálido resplandor.

¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loca?

Si no, ¿Por qué ella era la única que estaba padeciendo esos sueños, de los cuales solo recordaba la angustia y una horrible sensación de intranquilidad? Que ella supiera ninguna de las demás, ni Artemis tenían visiones similares. Eso le preocupaba sobremanera.

Tenía que hacer algo. No podía seguir así, en la incertidumbre de ecos difusos y gritos desgarradores.

_'Ojalá que Rei haya descubierto algo, si no, no sé qué voy a hacer'_

Cuando Usagi regresó, observó con tristeza como su guardiana permanecía inerte, observando el cielo. Sabía que Luna tenía días de no dormir bien, pero no creyó que se tratara de algo alarmante, hasta ese momento en que la había visto temblar incontrolablemente con lo que definitivamente era _miedo_.

Estaba preocupada por ella.

Apretó los puños con la fuerza suficiente para que las lineas rojizas de sus manos se tiñeran de sangre nuevamente. Se sentía incapaz de ayudar a su guardiana por que no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que le pudiera estar pasando, pero conociendo a Luna, presionarla solo conseguiría alejarla más.

Se prometió, que aunque no pudiera hacer otra cosa, estaría allí para ella. Por que Luna siempre había estado a su lado.

* * *

Una cálida luz anaranjada la golpeó directamente en el rostro. En mitad de su sueño, coloco un brazo sobre sus ojos intentando permanecer dormida un rato más. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que notara la humedad en su cuello y en su frente, señal de que hacía demasiado calor como para seguir enterrada en un montón de cobijas.

-Hmm...- Minako pateó con violencia las mantas que la cubrían. La sábana se enredó con su pie, apretándolo incómodamente, consiguiendo un gruñido que quedó amortiguado por la almohada. La rubia se había girado, hundiendo su nariz en la mullida superficie, murmurando incoherencias ahogadas.

Artemis notó, con sus ojos entreabiertos, como Minako se revolvía en la cama, girando de un lado a otro, acercándose peligrosamente al borde. Un par de centímetros más y su cabeza terminaría golpeando contra el suelo...

-¡Minako!-Exclamó el gato intentando despertar a la chica antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Sucedió todo lo contrario. Minako, sobresaltada por el inesperado grito, terminó de darse la vuelta, aterrizando con un sonoro _¡Yeep!_

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que de verdad había pasado, lanzó una mirada asesina hacia su compañero.

-¡Ouch! ¿Se puede saber por qué has hecho eso?-Cuestionó, liberando su pie del amarre de la sábana con una impaciencia inusual en ella, al menos en las mañanas.

-Para que no cayeras...- Se excusó Artemis, lamentándose. La mirada dura de Minako se suavizó de inmediato.

-Oh, entonces de cualquier forma iba a terminar en el piso- Se encogió de hombros. Bostezó con ligereza, estirando sus brazos por encima de su cabeza.- Ahh... ¿Qué hora es?

-Las ocho...

-¡Es muy temprano!-Se quejó, haciendo un pequeño puchero que resaltaba su labio inferior.- No creo que pueda volver a dormir, aunque quisiera...

-¿No tenías planes para hoy?

-Hasta cerca de medio día- Dijo la rubia en un suspiro, acomodándose mejor en su asiento en el piso.- Incluso yo creo que cuatro horas es demasiado tiempo para arreglarse... Y no es como si fuera una cita para poner tanto empeño.

-Puedes aprovechar esas cuatro horas para pensar en cómo vas a salir de aquí, porque yo no recuerdo que tu madre te haya levantado el castigo…-Reflexionó.- Creo que fue todo lo contrario.

-Detalles, Artemis.- Descartó su comentario con un gesto de su mano.- Ella me encerró aquí para que no pudiera lastimar más mi pie. Al menos ese fue el pretexto que utilizo y que va a terminar jugando en su contra. Luego entonces, dado que ya me encuentro bien, no hay necesidad de seguir _"castigada"_.

-Y aún así vas a escaparte sin su permiso ¿Verdad?

Minako asintió solemnemente.

-Artemis, tú y yo sabemos que mi madre es malvada y lo único que desea es hacer mi vida miserable.-Dijo a modo de broma, pero fallando debido a la sinceridad de su comentario. A veces consideraba que su madre podía ser una completa harpía, aunque probablemente estaba exagerando.- En todo caso,ya tengo un plan para poder realizar esta misión... y pensándolo bien, es la hora perfecta para dar inicio con los preparativos.

_'Ya va a comenzar...'_

Efectivamente: Con una energía inusitada, producto de haber estado sin hacer nada el día anterior; Minako se puso de pie, atacando directamente su guardarropa sin pensarlo dos veces, arrojando ropa sobre su cama y sobre el piso, de un lado a otro hasta que encontró un vestido sin mangas, color turquesa, que pareció satisfacer sus exigencias.

Artemis se sonrojó hasta las orejas en el momento que Minako comenzó a desnudarse. Su mandíbula se había descolgado inconscientemente y daba gracias al cielo de que Minako estuviera de espaldas o ya lo hubiera tachado de pervertido. Reaccionó en el momento justo que la rubia había quedado en ropa interior, para cubrirse los ojos con sus patas delanteras.

-¡Minako!-Masculló, prácticamente con la cabeza enterrada en el piso de la vergüenza.- ¡Deberías avisarme para que pueda salir de la habitación!

Sólo pudio escuchar su risa.

-No exageres Artemis... No tengo nada que seguramente no hayas visto antes y no puedo creer que haya dicho eso–Comentó, sonriendo afectivamente al ver la posición de Artemis. Se acercó hasta él y le retiro con cuidado sus patas- Ya puedes mirar.

Artemis se sonrojó de nuevo. Minako tenía solo una toalla envolviendo su cuerpo. Nada demasiado revelador, pero ver el pequeño atisbo de burla en los ojos celestes de la chica fue suficiente para hacerlo sentir avergonzado.

-Me voy a bañar... Dejaré la puerta abierta por si quieres acompañarme.-Le guiñó un ojo. Su rostro no podía hervir más.- Además te hace falta un baño ¿Cómo es que Luna te aguanta? Ah, y cuidado si mi mamá te sorprende en mi habitación mientras no estoy, porque lleva semanas insinuando que si yo no hago algo contigo, ella será la encargada de darte un baño… ¡Ja!- Hizo el gesto de que un olor extraño había llegado hasta ella y tomó su ropa de la cama.

_'Es tan cruel...'_ Fue su único pensamiento cuando vio a Minako salir de la habitación riendo como posesa de la expresión que seguramente aún mantenía en el rostro.

Pareció una eternidad lo que Minako se tardó en regresar, pero al menos cuando lo hizo, ya estaba completamente vestida y con su enorme moño rojo en su lugar. Tomó un par de zapatos y sin ponérselos, se dirigió a la puerta de nuevo.

-¿Vienes Artemis? ¿Quieres venir y pasar tiempo de calidad con tu Senshi preferida?-Ofreció la rubia con un carisma inusual a tan temprana hora.

-Ni siquiera tengo idea de lo que vas a hacer antes de las doce...

-Tendrás que averiguarlo...

-...Y quiero comenzar a planear los entrenamientos ahora que no vas a estar para distraerme- Terminó ignorando el comentario.

-¡Cómo quieras!-Le sacó la lengua juguetonamente. Fue el turno de Artemis de rodar los ojos. Minako era _tan_ infantil... No obstante, compartió con ella una sonrisa de complicidad- Si necesitas ayuda avísame, pero procura que sea después de las seis. Si no vienes, no tienes derecho de interrumpirme-Le guiñó un ojo.

-¡Pórtate bien! ¡Y ten cuidado!-Fue lo último que escucho la rubia al cerrar la puerta de su habitación.

_'Artemis no es nada discreto, gritándome de esa manera... ¿Y si mi mamá lo oyera? seguramente me dejaría encerrada en mi habitación lo que me resta de vida, pensando que se trata de un chico...' _Rió internamente _'No tuviera tanta suerte…aún'_

Antes de bajar, se asomó por el pasillo hacia la habitación de sus padres, donde todavía se podía escuchar a su madre cantando en el interior mientras se arreglaba. A Minako la recorrió un escalofrío. Aunque la voz de su madre no era algo desagradable (de algún lado ella debió de haber obtenido su talento y su padre…. Ugh, mejor no pensar en ello), era algo extremadamente inusual. Casi como una señal de que algún plan malvado se estaba formulando en su mente.

Tenía que aprovechar que su madre tardaría mínimo otros quince minutos en terminar y salir de su habitación.

Bajo las escaleras con cuidado de no hacer ruido y brincando el último escalón, por que siempre rechinaba. Discreción ante todo.

Lo más sigilosa que pudo, se infiltró en la cocina, donde lo primero que notó fue su papá sentado a la mesa. El periódico que sostenía le cubría completamente las facciones, pero ella apostaba que en vez de estar leyendo, estaba dormitando, en espera de que su madre bajara a preparar el desayuno.

Sonriendo maliciosamente, avanzó de puntillas hasta colocarse detrás de su papá, comprobando que su teoría era cierta.

Dejó sus zapatos sobre la mesa, algo que _jamás_ se atrevería a hacer si estuviera su mamá. Contuvo la respiración hasta que sus manos cubrieron completamente los ojos de su padre, apenas un par de tonos más oscuros que los de ella. Lo sintió sobresaltarse, tanto que dejó caer el periódico sobre la mesa. Más allá de eso no reaccionó. Minako aguantó una risita y con voz rasposa susurró en su oído.

-¿Cómo está el hombre más encantador de esta casa?-Sintió la sonrisa extendiéndose en los músculos del rostro de su padre. Con una delicadeza que sólo él era capaz de conseguir, posó sus manos, más grandes y curtidas, sobre las suyas.

-Cegado por la estrella más hermosa de este universo.- Respondió, apartando las manos de Minako de su mirada. La rubia le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla a manera de saludo.-Buenos días princesa... Que agradable sorpresa verte levantada tan temprano.

Minako se sonrojó ante su tono divertido.

-No podía dormir... Además ya estoy cansada de estar en mi habitación encerada.-Hizo un mohín, esperando que el ruego en su mirada fuera suficiente. El señor Aino la observó con sospecha.

-Creo recordar que había una razón por la cual estabas castigada señorita. Y sabes que no me gusta contradecir a tu madre- Dijo con seriedad. El tostador detrás de él sonó con la advertencia que el pan ya estaba listo.

Minako fingió estar apenada y le indicó a su padre que no se levantara. Ella misma fue hacia el tostador, colocando los dos panes en un plato. Luego, sacó del refrigerador la mantequilla y la mermelada de frambuesa, que sabía era su debilidad por mañanas. Con la mejor cara de inocencia que tenía, dejó todo frente él, incluido el cuchillo para untar.

No necesitaba decir nada, sus gestos decían absolutamente todo. Sabía que su padre la entendería por que casi siempre estaban en el mismo canal. El suspiró con resignación y Minako supo que había ganado la batalla.

-¿A dónde vas a ir? No, no me digas, entre menos información tenga acerca de esto será mejor… Sólo no llegues tarde y cuídate ¿Entendido? No quiero otro episodio como el del viernes...

_'Bingo'_

Por desgracia, el destino parecía querer ponerle todos los obstáculos posibles para que no se saliera con la suya porque en ese momento, el último tablón de la escalera crujió bajo el peso del andar de su madre. Minako contuvo la respiración al no tener tiempo de huir, siendo ella fue lo primero que detectó su madre fuera de lugar en la cocina.

-¿Minako? ¿A que debemos este milagro?- Cuestionó distraídamente, sin prestarle demasiada atención. No esperó respuesta, si no que se dirigió directamente al refrigerador para sacar todos los ingredientes que iba a utilizar para preparar el desayuno. La chica tampoco se digno en contestar su pregunta de forma directa.

-Buenos días a ti también mamá.- Dijo entre dientes. Su tono le valió una mirada dura y su completa atención, la cual se vio desviada de inmediato ante la vista de un par de zapatos plateados sobre la mesa.

La segunda cosa fuera de lugar en la cocina.

_'Oh Mier…'_

-¡Aino Minako! ¡Baja de inmediato esas _cosas_ de la mesa!-Prácticamente rugió. No perdió tiempo al acatar la orden. Su padre se encogió en su lugar cuando la mirada encendida de su esposa se fijó en él- ¿Qué acaso tú no te das cuenta? No, por supuesto que no, si siempre la estas consintiendo...

Él solamente le sonrió a manera de disculpa, haciéndola enfadar el doble. La mujer se dio media vuelta y continuó su monólogo mientras estrellaba un par de huevos en el sartén.

Minako intercambió una mirada rápida con su padre y el hombre asintió. Minako se acercó a él para darle un beso en la mejilla que no aún tenía marca de pintalabios.

-Gracias Papá, eres el mejor.- Le guiñó un ojo, robándose una de las tostadas que él ya había untado con mermelada. Con descaro se la introdujo a la boca y le dio una gran mordida.

Se retiró sigilosamente de la cocina, con la tostada en la boca y colocándose los zapatos una vez estuvo en el recibidor, con cuidado de no hacer demasiado escándalo, aprovechando que su madre seguía ocupada en quejarse y cocinar a la vez.

Abrió la puerta y con la misma cautela la cerró tras de ella. Terminó su tostada antes de alejarse de la casa de la que, desde su interior, podía escucharse el interrogatorio por su paradero.

Minako sonrió traviesa. Las cosas que su papá aguantaba por ella…

Ya encontraría la forma de agradecerle.

Minako extendió los brazos por detrás de su nuca, sintiendo el fresco de la mañana erizar la piel de sus brazos desnudos.

Se sentía tan bien poder estirar las piernas, luego haberse pasado todo el día anterior tendido en su cama o simplemente rodando por toda su habitación. No creyó que extrañaría jamás al viento incomodar sus largos cabellos y arruinar su peinado.

Llegó a la parada del autobús y se encontró con un dilema.

-¿A dónde se supone que debo ir ahora?-Se cuestionó en voz alta, una pequeña sonrisa estirándose en sus labios. Podría ir y molestar a Rei, que era un hecho ya estaría despierta y probablemente se enfadaría… o a Usagi, que seguramente _no_ lo estaba y _definitivamente_ se enfadaría.

Ambos eran un plan ambicioso.

Su estómago se encargó de sugerirle que lo que sea que decidiera, incluyera algo de comer, porque no había forma de que una sola tostada conformara un desayuno apropiado.

Minako observó de reojo el autobús que se aproximaba a la estación y el destino fue el encargado de sugerirle que dirección tomar...

* * *

El rostro de Makoto se mostró confundido cuando al abrir la puerta se encontró con la radiante sonrisa de Minako. Era una imagen divertida, considerando que la castaña acababa prácticamente de levantarse y apenas comenzaba a realizar el quehacer; la delataba el desastre que era su cabello y el delantal que tenía encima de su pijama.

Minako resistió la tentación de hacer un comentario al respecto.

-Hmm… No sé si estar sorprendida o preocupada de verte aquí tan temprano.-Mencionó Makoto casualmente.- Aunque probablemente sea sabio considerar un poco de ambas.-Terminó con una sonrisa astuta, haciéndose a un lado para dejarla a pasar.

-Buenos días, Mako-chan… Espero no haberte interrumpido.-Entró aceptando la tácita invitación, tomando detalle de cada elemento del departamento de Makoto.

Siempre le había maravillado el hogar de la castaña, desde las plantas que parecían adornar cada rincón y cada repisa, hasta la indiscutible pulcritud. Para vivir sola, se le hacía una hazaña tremenda, tanto orden y cuidado, aunque probablemente fuera precisamente ese el motivo.

-No te preocupes por eso, estaba a punto de preparar hotcakes ¿Has desayunado ya?- Minako negó con la cabeza y la siguió hasta la cocina, reparando en que todos los ingredientes estaban ya sobre la barra. Makoto le sonrió antes de poner manos a la obra.- ¿Todo bien Mina-chan?

-Uh hu…-Musitó, observando con fascinación la forma casi artística en que Makoto mezclaba todos los ingredientes. Apostaba que no había receta que Makoto no pudiera convertir en algo especial.- Si, solo que hace mucho que no te visitaba Mako-chan y me preguntaba si todavía tendrías ese adorable cactus que tanto miedo le da a Artemis, tal vez si me lo pudieras prestar unas horas, podría conseguir que finalmente tomase un baño.

Makoto rió.

-Está en la sala, donde siempre.- Negó con la cabeza.- Honestamente ¿En serio has venido solo por eso?

-Probablemente.-Respondió. Makoto vertió parte de la mezcla en un sartén con mantequilla, el aroma hizo que su estómago gruñera.- En realidad vine para decirte que Rei-chan y yo organizamos planeamos ir al salón de juegos el día de hoy y vine a invitarte personalmente.

-¡Whoa!-Exclamó Makoto al hacer girar un hotcake fuera de la sartén.- ¿Rei-chan dices? ¿A qué se debemos ese milagro? A ella no le gustan los videojuegos.

-Bueno, ya sabes cómo es esto: En una relación, alguien que tiene que tomar las decisiones importantes y Reiko no puede decirme que no…-Sonrió de medio lado y Makoto la observó de reojo, entretenida.

-No dejes que te escuche decir eso o estas muerta.- Minako solo amplió más su sonrisa, y mientras la castaña terminaba de preparar el desayuno ella comenzó a sacar la vajilla y los cubiertos, además de servir té. No era tan desconsiderada como para pretender que Makoto hiciera todo el trabajo.

Se sentaron a la barra de la cocina y Makoto sirvió el desayuno.

-Mmm ¡Esto está delicioso!- Dijo Minako con satisfacción al terminar de masticar (Por que no iba a rebajarse al nivel de Usagi y hablar con la boca llena).- ¡De verdad! ¡No había probado unos hotcakes tan ricos en _años_!

-Estás exagerando…- La castaña se sonrojó, en una reacción inusual siendo que era cuestión de todos los días en que era halagada por sus habilidades culinarias. Minako lo encontró adorable, porque a pesar de que en ocasiones la castaña pudiera parecer una chica ruda, eran esa clase de gestos los que le recordaban lo amable y afectuosa que era.

-Por supuesto que no, ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí?-Dio otro gran bocado, casi gimiendo de placer.- Es como si tuvieras super poderes para cocinar, porque lo que haces no es de este mundo.

-En efecto, no son de este mundo por que la receta es de Júpiter.- Dijo Makoto casualmente y Minako casi se atraganta.

-Estas bromeando.

_-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí?_- La castaña imitó a la perfección el tono de Minako quién la miró sorprendida.

-¡Es mentira!- Más que sonar incrédula, el tono de Minako delataba que se sentía traicionada.

-Claro que lo es… Sinceramente, no pensé que fueras a creerlo.- Dijo con una sonrisa, negando con la cabeza lentamente.- La receta era de un diario de mi mamá, una de las pocas cosas que conservo de ella. Tiene un ingrediente secreto que no pienso revelar...

El estómago de Minako se contrajo casi dolorosamente en ese instante. Makoto casi nunca mencionaba a sus padres y esta vez la había tomado por sorpresa. Se encontró con que no podía dejar pasar el comentario como algo casual, por que algo de entro de ella había sido avivado. Una sensación de incomodidad que comenzaba a cerrarle la garganta, impidiéndole articular palabra.

No recordaba haber tenido una conversación tan personal con la castaña, ni había tenido la oportunidad de mostrarse de forma tan empática, tan sincera, como lo había hecho anteriormente con Rei.

Abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada.

_'¿Por qué tiene que ser distinto?'_

-¿Mina-chan?

-No sé qué decir, honestamente-Admitió tan solo de escuchar su nombre, como si hubiera sido el catalizador que necesitaba.- No sé si decir que lo siento, cuando todos los días me pregunto porque me tocó una madre tan molesta. Tampoco si decir que tu mamá debió ser asombrosa por hacer unos hotcakes tan deliciosos… Dios, soy una insensible…

Makoto la observó en silencio un par de segundos, notando el estrés que de improviso parecía inundar a Minako.

-Últimamente estas demasiado rara…-Concluyó su análisis, tomando un sorbo de su taza de té. Minako parpadeó perpleja ante su postura tan calmada.

-¡Estoy hablando en serio!

-¿Y eso no te parece lo suficientemente extraño?-Cuestionó. Minako frunció el ceño y su labio inferior tembló ligeramente. Parecía una niña que acababa de ser ofendida y Makoto suspiró- No necesitas decir nada, no lo mencione para que sintieras algo por mí y también entiendo que pueda resultar incómodo siendo que hay temas de los cuales no hablamos en absoluto, como mis padres… y los padres de Ami… y los padres de Rei.- Frunció el ceño profundamente.- Oh, esto parece ser un patrón ¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes?

-No es divertido, Mako-chan.- Se quejó Minako.

-No lo es.-Admitió con un ligero encogimiento de hombros.-A lo que quiero llegar es que es como un pacto en el que ninguna mencionara esos temas. Pero yo creo que es por demás ilógico. Ha pasado tanto tiempo, que ha dejado de ser doloroso, peor no por ello menos importante. Quiero decir: Claro que hay días que me pregunto cómo sería mi vida si ese accidente jamás hubiera sucedido...- Su mirada se desvió a una fotografía sobre el refrigerador que Minako nunca había notado, de Makoto siendo sostenida por su madre y su padre junto a ellas. No era la primera vez que estaba en ese lugar como para haber dejado pasar ese detalle. Se sintió avergonzada.

Makoto sonrió débilmente.

-Pero luego pienso en todo lo que he vivido -sola, con ustedes. Y creo que no pudo haber sido de otra manera. Llámalo destino, si quieres...-Añadió.

Se sentía enfadada consigo misma, un calor horrible quemando sus entrañas. Esperó que su malestar no se viera reflejado en su rostro porque no quería preocupar de más a la castaña.

_'¿Qué me está pasando?'_

Minako se arrepintió de todas las veces que se había quejado de lo molesta que era su madre en presencia de sus amigas, quienes en su mayoría habrían deseado poder tener esa oportunidad de convivir con ella.

-Y no creo que seas una insensible.- Fue como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, aunque sabía que solo estaba respondiendo a lo que había comentado previamente.- Esto no es algo que sea acerca de ti Mina-chan –y con esto no quiero decir que seas egoísta, si no que es algo que no podrías entender porqué afortunadamente no lo has vivido.

_'No es acerca de ti...No eres egoísta-'_

_"¿No?"_

-Afortunadamente… -Musitó. Miró a Makoto directamente en sus ojos verdes y se encontró con una tranquilidad que solo el tiempo era capaz de brindar. De pronto se sintió tan ligera que olvidó porque estaba tan turbada, sus pensamientos se desvanecieron en un suspiro.- ¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan madura?

-¿De verdad necesitas preguntarlo?-Bromeó. Después de todo lo que habían vivido como equipo, la pregunta realmente había sobrado. Minako sonrió, avergonzada.

-¿Los extrañas?

-Por supuesto que sí- Dijo y de la nada soltó una risa.- Puede que no recuerde cómo era estar a su lado y probablemente jamás pueda volver a subirme a un avión… Pero una parte de mí siempre querrá estar con ellos.

-Donde quiera que estén deben estar orgullosos de ti.- Dijo Minako, recargándose sobre la barra, recargando la cabeza en su mano y contemplando la foto en el refrigerador. Makoto siguió su mirada y la melancolía se apodero de ella.

-Probablemente…-Fue casi un suspiro.- Ami me comentó una vez que pensaba que la forma en la que vivo es una manera de honrar su memoria. Algo tan ordinario como disfrutar de las labores domesticas, compartir con mi madre el amor por la cocina y con mi padre su fortaleza, es lo que hace que algún día quiera formar una familia.-Minako le observó nuevamente y se encontró con que Makoto no podía apartar la mirada del refrigerador.- Soy yo la que se siente orgullosa de que las memorias que tengo de ellos me hayan traído hasta aquí.

Minako recordó la conversación qué tuvo hace un par de días con Artemis y sintió la determinación arder en su pecho.

_'Todas tenemos una nueva oportunidad de cumplir nuestros sueños'_

_"Deja de ser tan absurda"_

La rubia no resistió la urgencia y un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. Las apartó con fiereza de sus mejillas. La imagen que Makoto proyectaba de sí, fuerte, segura, _inalcanzable,_ era más allá de una fachada. Era simplemente _ella_ y casi nadie era capaz de apreciar la maravillosa persona que era. Estaba orgullosa, tan orgullosa que dolía y lamentó que nunca antes hubieran tenido la oportunidad de hablar de esas cosas.

Su amistad corría más profundamente que las banalidades de la vida diaria, forjada por las corrientes del destino y una misión que definía su completa existencia (No, ya no solo eran parte de un bosquejo, de un plan, ahora tenían la oportunidad de ser sus propias personas). Era algo tan intrínseco que muchas veces la daban por sentado, olvidando que todas tenían un pasado anterior al momento en que sus vidas se habían cruzado para continuar desde un mismo punto hacia un mismo destino.

_'Eso va a cambiar…' _Se dijo_ 'Hemos estado juntas demasiado tiempo ya…'_

Sintió un dedo empujar su frente antes de haberlo visto venir.

-Otra vez tienes esa expresión. Vas a terminar por sobrecargar esa cabeza tuya- Aseveró Makoto. Minako sintió sus facciones relajarse ante el contacto. ¿Qué clase de poderes tenía?-… Y no has terminado tu desayuno. Dudo que siga estando igual de _delicioso_ si lo dejas enfriar…

-¡Oh, cierto!-Exclamó, sin pensar en la mirada entrecerrada que la castaña le lanzó por encima de su taza.

Pasaron un par de minutos en silencio mientras ambas terminaban de desayunar.

-¿Piensas contarme que es lo que te pasa?-Soltó Makoto finalmente.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No sé, tu dímelo.- La castaña se encogió de hombros- El viernes también te noté un poco extraña cuando estuvimos en la ciudad... antes del accidente.

Minako sabía perfectamente a qué se refería y siendo que Makoto había sido honesta con ella, lo menos que podía hacer era tratar de responderle de la misma forma.

_"Pero nunca completamente"_

-No sé, últimamente he estado pensando en cosas como estas… la clase de cosas que no solemos contarnos.- Sonrió de medio lado.- El pasado, el futuro… El amor, por supuesto.-Suspiró sin remedio- Creo que ese es el problema, pensar que de verdad tenemos la posibilidad de encontrarlo…

Makoto también suspiró. Entendía a que venía esa clase de añoranza.

-Ya somos dos.

Un cómodo silencio se instaló entre ellas nuevamente. Makoto miró el reloj en la pared de la cocina que marcaba quince pasados de las nueve y luego a Minako que comenzaba a juguetear con una servilleta sin saber qué hacer con sus manos.

_'No sé porque me preocupo tanto…Siempre ha sido así, sólo… no tanto' _Pensó, recordando los pequeños momentos en los que había sido evidente que Minako podía dar un buen uso a su cerebro.

-Regresando al motivo original de tu visita…-Dijo lentamente, intentando no cortar de forma abrupta el ambiente- ¿Decías algo de ir a los videojuegos?

-¡Es verdad, lo había olvidado por un momento!- Minako soltó la servilleta y se puso de pie. Demasiado para no ser abrupto.- ¿Puedo usar tu teléfono Mako-chan? Aún tengo que avisar a Ami-chan y a Usagi-chan y me olvidé mi celular. - Con la prisa de escapar…

-Adelante, no necesitas preguntar...

Minako sonrió y fue a la sala por el teléfono para luego regresar a la cocina. Las ventajas de tener teléfonos inalámbricos. La castaña le indicó que se tomara su tiempo, que ella se encargaba de lavar los trastes alegando que ella era su invitada. Minako apreció el gesto y marcó el número de Ami.

-_Casa de la familia Mizu-_

-¡Ami-chan!-Exclamó Minako tan solo reconoció la voz de su amiga.- ¡Buenos días!

_-Buenos días… ¿Mina-chan?-_ Pudo casi escuchar el suspiro de Ami e imaginar su sonrisa reservada_.- ¿Ocurre algo malo?_

-En absoluto.- Hizo un gesto con su mano para restarle importancia. Makoto la observó de reojo, divertida. Minako siempre solía hacer esa clase de expresiones a pesar de ser consciente de que la persona del otro lado del teléfono no podía verle.- Quería preguntarte… ¿Tienes planes para esta tarde, digamos a las doce?

_-No realmente…-_ Eso fue suficiente para Minako.

-¡Genial! ¿Te parece que Mako-chan y yo pasemos por ti en media hora?

_-¿De verdad tengo decir algo al respecto?-_Minako pudo identificar claramente el tono de Ami, esa perfecta mezcla entre lo maravillado y lo resignado.

-Nop, pero es de mala educación el no darte la oportunidad de negarte…- Respondió solemnemente- Aunque luego por supuesto, tendrías que escucharme listar las mil y un razones por las que es una buena idea salir el día de hoy con nosotras, si bien podrías estar haciendo cosas más importantes como encontrar la cura definitiva contra la gripe o algo por el estilo… ¿Así qué dices?

Ami soltó una risita.

_-¿Porque quién necesita una cura contra la gripe, cierto?-_Dijo en tono de broma_.- Con gusto las espero a aquí ¿Vendrán también Usagi-chan y Rei-chan?_

-Por supuesto, de hecho, después de pasar por ti iremos todas donde Rei-chan.- Entrecerró los ojos.- Es tan escurridiza que es capaz de inventar una excusa para no ir si le damos la oportunidad. Me prometió que si iría, pero no quiero dejar nada a la suerte.

_-¿Rei es capaz de mentir?- _Cuestionó Ami, fingiéndose sorprendida. A Minako le gustaba cuando Ami dejaba de ser tan reservada y dejaba salir su lado perverso (No tan perverso como el de las demás, pero en fin…)

-Sólo cuando se trata de videojuegos.- Dijo Minako seriamente y casi podía jurar que en ese momento Ami había negado lentamente con la cabeza, como siempre que decía algo tan ridículamente honesto.

-Lo entiendo. Entonces las espero aquí a las once y ¿Minako?

-¿Hmm?

-No lleguen tarde.

Minako terminó la llamada con una sonrisa en el momento que Makoto terminaba de limpiar la cocina.

-¿Dijo que sí?

-¿Podía decir que no?- Bromeó.- También me preguntó cómo te fue en el examen de álgebra y no tuve más remedio que decirle que no tienes remedio.

-Estás mintiendo.- Makoto entrecerró los ojos.- Ami ya me había preguntado eso el viernes al salir de clases ¿Lo olvidaste?- Terminó con una sonrisa.

-¡Rayos!- Era verdad, recordando como las había esperado a que terminaran su examen para ofrecerles el consuelo que sabía, necesitaban luego de tan inhumano esfuerzo- ¿Qué haríamos sin Ami-chan?

-Probablemente seguiríamos en primer año… -Admitió Makoto.- Su sentido de la responsabilidad es contagioso… no repelente como el de Rei-chan, quiero decir ¿Levantarse a las cuatro de la mañana los fines de semana? ¡Eso supera con creces la escuela de verano!

-¿Qué puedo decir? No somos un grupo normal.- Minako se encogió de hombros y comenzó a marcar otro número en el teléfono. Makoto le dijo que ella continuara y mientras se iba a arreglar para salir y pasar por Ami.

Minako la observó desaparecer de la cocina, cuando escuchó que contestaban del otro lado.

-¿Ikuko-san? ¡Habla Minako!-Dijo jovialmente. La madre de Usagi se prestaba para esa clase de familiaridad.- Sí, busco a Usagi ¿Estará ya despierta?

Por supuesto que no.

Minako escuchó perfectamente los pasos de la madre de Usagi subir las escaleras y llamar a su puerta con insistencia.

-_¡Minako-chan está al teléfono!_

_-Ya vooooy…-_gimoteó Usagi todavía con voz adormilada.

La puerta se abrió y la madre de Usagi se despidió de ella, no sin antes comentar que le gustaría que los buenos hábitos de sus amigas se le pegara a Usagi, como hacer sus deberes o levantarse temprano.

Minako iba a usar su nueva superioridad moral para molestar a Usagi en un futuro.

_-¿Mina-chan?_

-Usagi-chan…- Dijo Minako- ¿Lista para salir el día de hoy?

-¡Por supuesto!-De pronto la rubia ya sonaba más despierta.- No sabes lo que esperaba porque algo como esto pasara… Papá y Shingo quieren que vayamos hoy a jugar béisbol a parque. _Beis-bol_. No hay forma de que eso pueda pasarme a mí…

-Debe ser horrible.- Minako rodó los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa.- ¿Crees que puedas escaparte?

-Eso creo, mamá tampoco está entusiasmada con la idea, así lo más probable es que los haga ir solos.-Dijo con satisfacción.

-Esperemos… ¿Nos vemos donde Rei, a las once?

-¿En el templo? ¡Está muy lejos! ¡Y la entrada es demasiado larga!- Se quejó y a Minako le pareció que estaba exagerando todo.

-Bueno, si tú estuvieras en su lugar, probablemente te gustaría que tus amigas fueran por ti sin importar lo lejos…- Respondió, sintiendo una molesta sensación en la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

-Estamos hablando de Rei-chan…-Dijo como si fuera obvio que eso cambiaba todo. Minako tenía que admitir que en eso tenía un punto.

-Incluso ella necesita un poco de cariño...

-¡Pero siempre vamos nos vemos allí!-Se quejó.

-Entonces no deberías tener problema en ir hoy también.-Terminó con una sonrisa en su rostro.- ¡Así que no se te ocurra llegar tarde o Ami-chan tendrá tu cabeza!

-Todavía no me dices que vamos a-

-¡Adiós Usa-p!-Le colgó sin alargar más la conversación. Usagi era demasiado _quejumbrosa_ recién levantada y no podía perder más tiempo o no llegarían puntuales.

-¿Otra vez lamentándose de tener que ir al templo?

-Ya es esa época del año, debe ser el calor.- Dijo Minako ante la reaparición de Makoto; ya fuera de su pijama y con su cabello atado en su clásica coleta alta, haciendo lucir sus pendientes esos pendientes en forma de rosa que en secreto, muchas veces ella y Usagi habían codiciado.- ¿Nos vamos?

-Vamos.

* * *

Menos de una hora había transcurrido desde que Minako se había marchado de su casa y dejado un completo desastre de ropa en su habitación.

Artemis, olvidando por completo las advertencias de Minako respecto a su madre, no había podido evitar el quedarse dormido sobre la cama. Una risita escapaba de vez en cuando de sus labios, estando complacido con sus sueños y disfrutando inconscientemente de la cálida luz del sol que entraba directamente por la ventana.

El gusto terminó en el momento que la puerta de la habitación se abrió de improviso, con fuerza, estrellándose contra la pared, sobresaltando al felino. Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con el rostro atento de la madre de Minako y su mirada fija en el.

_'Oh no...'_

Sintió la sangre frenar su curso en el interior de sus venas y tragó saliva esperando el momento en que tuviera que correr.

Ese momento, sin embargo, no llegó. Era francamente imposible ignorar el caos en el que estaba convertida la habitación y la madre de Minako tenía bastante claras sus prioridades.

-Esa niña es una desconsiderada.- Dijo y Artemis supuso que le estaba hablando a él, aunque obviamente no esperando que le fuera a responder. Solía hacerlo de vez en cuando, siendo que nadie más era capaz de soportar sus largos y usuales monólogos.- Mira que irse estando castigada y además tener el descaro de no recoger su habitación ¿Qué voy a hacer con ella?

Artemis bostezó, como si quisiera indicarle que era una pérdida de tiempo pensar en eso.

-Tienes razón...-Resultaba curiosa la manera en que la señora Aino interpretaba sus gestos gatunos a conveniencia. Resignada, comenzó a levantar la ropa para colgarla de nuevo en el armario- Si Minako se decidiera a tomar su vida en serio de una buena vez, tal vez se daría cuenta de las oportunidades que está dejando escapar, como la oferta de la señorita Sakurada… Hoy en día, aún me pregunto qué fue lo que una teniente de la policía pudo ver en Minako.

El felino resistió la urgencia de sonreír. Si la madre de Minako supiera la verdadera razón detrás del ofrecimiento de estudiar en un mejor colegio e incluso la universidad en el extranjero, probablemente le daría un infarto.

_'Solo hay una persona que idolatra a Sailor V más que Usagi y la propia Minako juntas...'_

-Aún me cuesta creer que siga pensándolo cuando no hay nada que pensar... Aquí no va a hacer nada de su vida, excepto seguir perdiendo su tiempo con esas amigas que lo único que hacen es ser una pésima influencia-Se seguía lamentando.

Artemis la entendía perfectamente (¿Qué madre no quiere lo mejor para sus hijos?) pero a veces deseaba que ella fuera capaz de ver más allá del relajado exterior de Minako.

La vio ordenar todo su cuarto de una forma tan meticulosa que daba la impresión que esperaba encontrar algo peligroso debajo de cada prenda. Artemis brincó de la cama hasta su cesto para permitir que la señora Aino pudiera sacudir las sábanas y arreglarlas.

Cuando terminó, de nuevo los ojos celestes de la madre de Minako se fijaron en él, esta vez en un firme escrutinio que lo alertó de inmediato, erizando el pelaje en su cuello de una forma escalofriante.

La mujer se acercó hasta el casi con cautela y obedeciendo a su instinto, el felino retrocedió hasta que se topó con la pared.

-Ven aquí Artemis.- Dijo suavemente la señora Aino.- Vamos, acércate. No voy a hacerte nada malo...

_'Cómo si fuera a creer algo como eso'_

El gato salió disparado por un costado de la mujer, esquivando hábilmente sus brazos y colándose por la rendija en la puerta que ella había dejado al entrar. La escuchó gritar que era un sinvergüenza, exactamente igual que Minako. A él no le importó. _Detestaba _cuando la señora Aino se empeñaba en querer bañarlo. Una vez lo había conseguido y terminó con un enorme moño rosa alrededor del cuello y oliendo as lavanda.

Minako no lo había dejado vivir en paz una semana luego de eso… Ni siquiera Ami había sido capaz de resistir reírse cuando lo vio. No estaba dispuesto a repetir semejante humillación de nuevo.

Salió de la casa con un único objetivo en mente: Escapar de allí cuanto antes.

Podría aprovechar su tiempo y visitar a Luna un rato… y quién sabe, tal vez podría ayudarlo con la planeación de los entrenamientos…

Cuando llegó a casa de Usagi, lo primero que distinguió fue el barullo que se oía desde el interior. Podía adivinar a la madre de Usagi discutiendo con los dos hombres de la casa y se preguntó si había un solo día en el que esa familia tuviera un día tranquilo.

Todos los Tsukino eran demasiado escandalosos.

-¡Artemis, aquí arriba!- Habían susurrado su nombre. Volteó en todas direcciones intentando buscar el origen del sonido cuando notó un par de ojos ambarinos en mitad del follaje de un árbol cercano.

El felino escaló el tronco del árbol, hasta que llegó a la rama sobre la que Luna estaba sentada, se sacudió las hojas que se habían quedado pegadas en su pelaje y le saludo con una brillante sonrisa.

-Hola, Luna.

-Artemis, no es que no me alegre pero ¿Qué haces aquí? Te he visto venir corriendo desde hace dos cuadras… ¿Minako te ha estado molestando?- Cuestionó, al notar el pelaje erizado del gato, que no había conseguido calmarse de la impresión de ser acosado por la señora Aino.

-Umm no, Mina-chan no está en casa. –Respondió el gato.- ¿Sabes? Siempre me negué a creerlo, pero creo que ella tiene razón al creer que su madre es malvada.

-¿De ella te estás escondiendo?- Artemis asintió. – Oh vamos, no puede ser tan malo...

-Oh, créeme que sí. No culpo a Mina-chan por haberse escapado de allí luego de haber pasado todo un día encerrada en su habitación -Dijo sombríamente y Luna rodó nuevamente los ojos. No estaba segura de quien había sido la mala influencia en esa relación, si la excéntrica rubia o el propio Artemis cuando ambos eran igual de exagerados.

-¿La castigaron de nuevo? ¿Por qué eso ya no me extraña?… -Puntuó Luna, luego añadió.- No creo que sea prudente el que desafíe a su madre de esa manera... ¿Se puede saber a donde fue?- Está de más decir, que la pregunta lo cogió por sorpresa.

-Mmm… no me dijo exactamente donde iba a estar en estos momentos, pero en la tarde creo que iría al salón de juegos o algo por el estilo.- Respondió nerviosamente.

En ese momento, se escuchó la ventana que estaba justamente frente a la rama en la que estaban, correrse. Desde su posición, Artemis notó la figura de Usagi asomarse por ella, arrojando un pequeño bolso para que aterrizara sobre un arbusto. El gesto se le antojó extraño de no ser porque estaba acostumbrado a que Minako hiciera esa clase de cosas justamente cuando iba a escaparse de su casa.

-Y supongo que habrá quedado de verse con Usagi y las demás ¿Cierto?-Artemis asintió y ella suspiró pesadamente- Me lo temía. Deberías ejercer un poco más de control sobre ella Artemis, estás permitiendo que se vuelva una irresponsable... ¿Cómo va a reflejarse eso en el momento que tenga que tomar completa responsabilidad de su equipo?

Fue el turno de Artemis de fruncir el ceño.

-Mina-chan es una buena chica. Si, puede ser un poco negligente y distraída, pero en lo que se refiere a su trabajo yo no me atrevería a dudar de ella...- Lo dijo con la convicción que le había brindado el verla crecer de la idea de gozar de la fama de ser una heroína_,_ a aceptar la verdadera razón por la cual se le habían brindado esos poderes.

Luna se arrepintió casi al instante de su comentario al escuchar el orgullo en sus palabras. Artemis realmente había hecho un buen trabajo al guiar a la rubia y tenía toda la razón en salir en su defensa.

No obstante su orgullo no le permitió disculparse y el felino no esperaba que lo hiciera. Se conocían lo bastante bien como para que ese asunto fuera de importancia entre ellos.

-Tienes razón, aunque eso no evita que su comportamiento en ocasiones sea una mala influencia para el resto como acabas de ser testigo.-Artemis tenía que admitir que era verdad. Pero ese era el costo de una amistad tan estrecha y entre todas solo podían encontrar un balance perfecto.-No me extrañaría que la propia Minako haya escapado por su ventana…

-La idea se le pudo haber ocurrido sí, pero creo que lo pensó mejor luego de lo que le pasó en el pie… Incluso ella sabe que con todo y poderes de Senshi no debe arriesgarse innecesariamente.-Mencionó, intentando reforzar su punto sobre que Minako podía ser responsable y sensata.

-¿Y qué le pasó en el pie?

-Oh, no fue nada más que una torcedura, aunque bien pudo haber sido algo más grave.-Pareció reaccionar.- ¿Usagi-chan se encuentra bien, verdad? Minako me comentó que no le había pasado nada, pero no está de más que te lo pregunte a ti…

Luna lo observó completamente desconcertada, intentando determinar si le estaba jugando alguna clase de broma.

-¿Se puede saber qué diantres estás hablando?

Artemis le lanzó la misma clase de mirada.

-¿Cómo que de que estoy hablando? ¿Acaso Usagi no te ha contado nada?

Un espeso silenció les rodeo súbitamente; imponiéndose por encima del escándalo en el interior de la casa y el ocasional ruido de los automóviles al pasar.

Un único pensamiento cruzó por la mente de Artemis: Había metido la pata y de la peor manera en que pudo haber pasado.

¿Cómo iba a imaginar que Luna no sabría nada del accidente? ¿Acaso ninguna de ellas había aprendido que Luna _siempre_ se termina enterando de _todo_?

Además no es como si fuera un secreto ¿Cierto?

_-_Evidentemente nadie se vio en la molestia de informarme- Dijo secamente, sentándose aún más rígida, si era posible.- Pero tú me vas a contar en este preciso instante que ocurrió...

-Yo solo sé lo que salió en las noticias - Tragó saliva forzadamente.- Que fue lo mismo que Minako me contó...

-¿Te parece que vi las noticias o que se lo que Minako te contó?- El lado oscuro de la personalidad de Luna comenzaba a dejarse ver. Sus palabras tenían un matiz lacerante y una acentuada severidad. Su postura era tensa y de un carácter imperdonable.

-Bueno, digamos que mientras las chicas estaban en la ciudad, ocurrió algo _-un atraco-_ y ella se vieron involucradas en mitad del tiroteo… luego UsagiyMinakocasimuerenatropelladas pero pudieron esquivar el impacto a tiempo y así fue como Mina-chan se torció el pie y terminó castigada por que además de llegar noche, tuvo la mala fortuna que su madre vio todo sucedió en la noticias y su sexto sentido le ayudó a atar los cabos y eso… es todo.

Tuvo la esperanza que de tanto balbuceo, Luna estuviera lo suficientemente confundida como para quebrar su rigidez.

Por desgracia, ella había puesto tanta atención que no perdió ni un solo detalle de todo lo que había dicho. Luna intentó respirar lentamente, calmar esa horrible sensación en su pecho que ardía en indignación, pero el aire solo parecía avivar el fuego. Intentó concentrarse en algo más que en los hechos… Pero recordar el semblante de Usagi y Makoto la noche del viernes ¿Cómo no había supuesto que algo había ido mal? La palidez inusual, el nerviosismo…

_'Evidentemente no planeaban informarme…'_

No pudo evitar sentirse herida.

-¿Cómo que casi muere? Por tu bien espero que estés exagerando-Dijo lentamente, acentuando sus palabras. Artemis pensó que hubiera sido mejor si Luna le hubiera gritado y dejado salir lo que fuera estuviera sintiendo, en lugar de contenerse, para que la explosión fuera mil veces peor- ¿Qué se supone que estaban haciendo en ese momento para qué _algo_ como eso pasara? No, no sé porque me lo pregunto, evidentemente no estaban prestando atención. Buscando líos. Distraídas. Como siempre. ¿Creían que podían ocultármelo por siempre?

-Luna…-Intentó calmarla a Artemis, pero la guardiana lo fulminó con la mirada, para luego mirar con irritación al ventana de la habitación de Usagi.

-Ahora entiendo porque su urgencia por acaparar la televisión todo el día. Seguramente para evitar que sus padres o yo viéramos las noticias… ¡Y el periódico! ¡Y los raspones en sus rodillas!-La situación estaba escalando rápidamente.

_'Están en problemas, están en serios problemas….'_

-No puedo creer que hayan pensado que podían salirse con la suya… Cómo si no fuera relevante que me enterara.

Artemis notó la transición de emoción en el rostro de Luna, enojo, tristeza, desconfianza, pero muy por debajo de todo ello; estaba la angustia por lo que pudo haber pasado y ella sin enterarse por haber sido dejada de lado deliberadamente. Como si no pudieran confiar en ella, por encima de su reacción.

Como si no fuera lo suficientemente importante.

Pero Luna jamás había sido alguien que dejara relucir su debilidad, siempre escudándose tras la intransigencia y una responsabilidad absoluta. Tras la indignación y el reproche.

Quiso decir algo para apaciguar esa reacción, que Ami y Rei tampoco lo sabían, pero eso probablemente solo conseguiría empeorar las cosas. Se encontró con la garganta seca y tuvo ganas de gritar, de hacer algo, _lo que fuera_.

-Luna, no fue su intención…

-No Artemis, no digas más.-Lo cortó. No había vuelta atrás.- Ellas me van a escuchar... Y yo necesito saber los detalles, pero es evidente que Minako no te los dijo ¿Cierto? Seguro no lo encontró necesario después de todo, es sólo un poco _distraída_ y _descuidada _¿Verdad, Artemis?

No respondió. Agachó las orejas, sintiéndose cada vez más y más pequeño. Si Luna hubiera visto que también lo estaba lastimando, probablemente se hubiera calmado un poco; se hubiera dado cuenta que comenzaba a tomárselo _demasiado_ personal.

Desafortunadamente toda su atención estaba en la ventana, vigilando los movimientos de la joven al otro lado.

-Quedaron de verse todas el día de hoy…- Musitó Luna, más para sí que para él.- No va a ver mejor oportunidad que esta…

Artemis supo lo que Luna tenía planeado a hacer entonces. Iba a ir y confrontarlas aprovechando que estarían todas juntas. Les gustara o no, la iban a escuchar y solo podía temer su reacción ante el regaño, contando, si para entonces Ami y Rei ya se hubieran enterado de lo que paso y hubieran tenido tiempo de platicarlo entre ellas.

El ruido de la puerta de entrada los distrajo y una cautelosa Usagi salió por ella, avanzando pegada a la pared en dirección a donde se encontraban ellos para poder recoger su bolso de entre los arbustos.

-Sígueme, Artemis-Le indicó Luna y no esperó a que le respondiera cuando de un salto ya había aterrizado en el pasto justo por detrás de Usagi.

No tuvo más remedio que seguirla.

-¿Se puede saber a dónde vas?-Dijo Luna, lo suficientemente severa para sobresaltar a Usagi. Está de más decir que funcionó ante el grito de sorpresa que soltó la chica.

-¡Casi me da un infarto, Luna!-Ella la miró intransigente y Usagi notó la presencia del otro guardián.- Oh, hola Artemis ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Hola Usagi-chan…-Luna lo fulminó con la mirada por atreverse a seguirle el juego cuando evidentemente esperaba que él estuviera de su lado e igualmente molesto con todas. La realidad, es que estaba demasiado preocupado como para sentir algo más. Por ello decidió guardar silencio y no continuar con su diálogo.

Usagi pareció darse cuenta de la reacción de ambos y notar que algo estaba _definitivamente_ mal.

-No has contestado mi pregunta, Usagi.

-¡Geez!- Exclamó sintiendo el recelo.- Voy a salir con las chicas, quedamos de vernos en el templo Hikawa… ¿A qué viene tanta sospecha? Ni siquiera mamá se molestó en preguntar a donde era que quería salir… ¡Y luego se preguntan por qué no encuentran a las jóvenes hermosas que salen de su casa sin permiso, cuando a nadie le importa lo que hacen!

Artemis tuvo que morderse la lengua para señalar que era porque no tenían permiso para salir _precisamente_, como ella en este caso. Pero claro, ella había empeorado suficiente su situación -sin saberlo, claro- como para que él avivara el fuego.

-Lo pregunto únicamente porque Artemis y yo vamos a acompañarte. Así que apresurémonos que no tenemos todo el día.- Luna comenzó a avanzar y Usagi se tomó su tiempo para dirigirse a Artemis.

-¿Está enfadada por algo?- Enfadada era un eufemismo…

-¿Vienen?- Interrumpió Luna, observando peliagudamente a Artemis, en una amenaza implícita que no se le ocurriera advertir a Usagi de lo que estaba por suceder.

El felino le lanzó una mirada de disculpa a la rubia.

-Ya lo sabrás.- Susurró.

Sus palabras cayeron como un balde de agua fría a Usagi. Tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto. La actitud fría y distante de Luna jamás había sido una buena señal y no recordaba haber hecho nada malo como para ganar esa reacción.

Excepto por la parte en la que _totalmente_ había hecho algo malo.

La realización le valió un escalofrío que recorrió todo su sistema nervioso y casi tropieza con sus propios pies. ¡Por eso ella no era la intuitiva del equipo! ¡No reaccionaba bien ante los problemas!

_"Tengo que hablar con Mina-chan… ¡Urgentemente!"_

Si tan solo Luna no la estuviera vigilando cada que pretendía buscar su celular o acercarse el comunicador en su muñeca, no tendría tanto miedo de confirmar sus sospechas.

_'¡Lo sabe...! ¡Estamos perdidas!'_

**TBC...**

* * *

**Nota: **Creo que me proyecté un poco con este capítulo xD Tuve que dividirlo en dos partes para poder mantener un promedio en la extensión y bueno, decidí publicar la primera parte, aunque la segunda todavía no está terminada. Yo espero no tardar demasiado en completarla, pero bueno...

¿Qué les pareció? No dejen de darme su opinión al respecto...

Quiero darles las gracias a todos por sus comentarios y por seguir esta historia... Hacen que tenga el doble de ganas de escribir y sencillamente me emociona saber que están disfrutando el fic.

PD: Paciencia que ya se viene lo bueno, ya nos tocara sufrir por algo más que la espera... (incluso yo no puedo contener la emoción xD)

Saludos, y nos leemos en la próxima ;D


End file.
